Du malheur d'être mignon chez les Nains
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Trop c'est trop! Prends garde Erebor! Moi, Kili, victime excédée et fondateur du FLNAPU, Front de Libération des Naines, Archers, Prostitués, Uke, je lutte pour tous les opprimés oubliés! Tremble Erebor! Grève du sexe et grève tout court, nos armes sont redoutables et notre détermination est de fer! Mahal est avec nous, sentez vibrer la chant de la révolte!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ça faisait loooongtemps ! **

**J'avoue, je ne passe plus trop par notre cher site de fanfictions, et je n'écris plus trop de fanfics non plus. À vrai dire, je suis en train d'écrire ma propre fiction originale, le truc auquel je pense depuis bien trois ans et que je compte bien faire éditer (genre grosse entreprise à la Tolkien, même si je n'égale pas le maître bien entendu) et pour laquelle j'ai enfin imaginé tout l'univers et trouvé mes premiers personnages.**

**J'ai cependant déterré de mes archives cette fanfic, parce que mine de rien, vous me manquez ;-) Elle date d'avant la sortie de _La Désolation de Smaug_, d'où le fait que je n'ai pas évoqué le crush de Kili sur Tauriel, mais comme cette fic est plus ou moins UA, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes.**

**C'est une fic en deux chapitres, assez différents puisque le premier c'est Kili qui raconte, alors que vous le second c'est une narration à la troisième personne. Elle est finie donc vous n'aurez pas attendre des mois pour la suite ;-)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. :-)**

**Chapitre n°1 : Du malheur d'être mignon chez les Nains.**

Si je devais expliquer ce qui m'a amené à cette situation cuisante bien précise, je dirais que cela vient d'un ensemble d'éléments et de faits caractéristiques du peuple nain qui ne peuvent qu'être lourdement handicapants pour un Nain de ma condition.

La plus grosse part de responsabilité revient sans aucun doute à notre société profondément masculine, sans laquelle tous les autres problèmes n'existeraient pas. Tout le monde sait que si les Hommes sont un minimum civilisés c'est avant tout grâce à leurs femmes, qui, en écoutant avec passion les contes et chants des Elfes, ont imposé à leurs époux une certaine élévation de mœurs qui les a forcé à revoir leurs manières brutales pour s'essayer à la courtoisie, s'ils ne voulaient pas subir, pendant des mois, les cris hystériques d'une femme outragée bientôt supportée par l'ensemble d'une communauté féminine soudée dans l'adversité pour lutter contre la tyrannie masculine.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est par le féminin que passe l'éducation et le raffinement. Alors imaginez un peu ce qu'il se passe -ou en l'occurrence ne se passe pas- pour un peuple aussi masculinisé que celui des Nains... Seulement un quart de la population est féminine. S'il doit y avoir un avantage à cette situation, il est très certainement pour les Naines. Parce que contrairement à ce que raconte une légende humaine bien ridicule, les Nains ne jaillissent pas du sol, et si vous tenez à avoir une descendance, vous avez plutôt intérêt à être particulièrement charmant avec la Naine que vous avez choisie, au risque, dans le cas inverse, d'être très vite évincé par l'un des dizaines d'amoureux langoureux qui n'attendent que votre faux-pas pour se présenter à leur tour, la barbe bien tressée et les paluches débordantes de bijoux savamment ciselés.

Pour ce qui est de la relation amoureuse, les Naines règnent donc en maîtresses, faisant absolument ce qu'elles veulent de leurs amants avant de finalement choisir celui qui saura le mieux leur plaire. Au terme de ce choix, il reste forcément une longue liste d'amants dépités qui se tournent alors vers d'autres Naines, elles aussi assaillies par nombre de ces messieurs...

L'autre gros problème de notre race qui a largement contribué à me pourrir la vie à partir de mon adolescence, presque à égalité avec notre société masculine, c'est notre libido. Les Nains raffolent des plaisirs de la chair avec presque autant de passion qu'ils n'en ont pour l'or, et sont aussi acharnés qu'insatiables. Vous imaginez donc bien que les nombreux Nains repoussés ne se contentent pas bien longtemps de leur main droite, ou gauche peu importe. Seulement, si vous vous en rappelez, les Naines sont déjà toutes prises, et d'ailleurs dans le lot il en est qui préfèrent la société galante de leurs compagnes à celles des Nains...

C'est bien sûr là qu'entre en compte une autre caractéristique de notre race : si les Humains croient que nous naissons de la roche, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu l'équivalent des Femmes parmi nous. Non qu'il n'y en ait pas, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, ou qu'elles ne se soient jamais présentées à leur vue : c'est juste qu'elles sont tellement similaires à leurs homologues masculins que l'œil peu habitué des Hommes ne fait pas la différence. Nous nous retrouvons donc avec des Nains en manque face à des Naines toutes prises et qui ne différent d'eux que par une barbe plus courte, des seins et une absence de pénis.

Deux solutions semblent alors possibles, qui finalement se réduisent à une seule : il y a d'abord l'adultère, sauf que nous, les Nains, le tenons en profonde horreur et le considérons comme un manque d'honneur certain, et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle nous tenons plus que l'or, c'est à notre fierté. Reste donc la seconde et unique possibilité : se tourner vers le reste de la population qui est encore libre, c'est-à-dire les Nains eux-mêmes. Face à l'ardeur d'un désir chaque jour plus pressant, les scrupules ne tiennent pas longtemps, surtout lorsqu'ils sont balayés par de si infimes différences de genres.

Non, le fantasme pervers de nombre de jeunes filles rêvant d'unions sauvages entre deux Nains somptueusement viriles dans une société exceptionnellement tolérante n'est pas une lubie bizarre et excentrique, mais une triste réalité répondant à une logique proprement mathématique : Nains obsédés et Naines en sous-nombre donnent homosexualité ou bisexualité avérées de plus de la moitié de la population, et les Nains ont déjà suffisamment de mal à éviter le déclin de leurs naissances sans en plus stigmatiser et brûler la moitié de leur peuple pour actes contre nature... et puis l'or et le sexe sont trop bons pour qu'on s'embarrasse de préjugés aussi ridicules que le genre sexuel ou les liens familiaux... à condition bien sûr que ce soit dans le consentement mutuel...

Enfin, ça c'est la théorie !

Car si j'ai bel et bien dit que tout cela était une triste réalité, ce n'est pas parce que je trouve ça répugnant en soi. Après tout je n'ai pas attendu de faire ce calcul pour préférer les Nains aux Naines et je suis le premier à admettre (bien sûr quand il n'est pas là pour m'entendre, sa tête est déjà suffisamment enflée comme cela) que mon frère est tout à fait affriolant. Non, si j'affirme que cet état de faits est une triste, bien triste réalité, c'est parce que, dans les faits, les Nains n'ont pas pour leurs semblables le même respect que pour les Naines. Si j'ai pu sembler dire qu'ils ne recherchaient en elles qu'un ventre pour procréer, je me dois maintenant de nuancer : justement parce qu'elles sont si peu nombreuses, les Naines sont considérées chez nous comme de véritables dons de Mahal. Chaque Naine qui naît est profondément chérie par sa famille et détient une place de choix dans la vie de notre société. Ma mère Dis prenait part à toutes les conseils délibératifs dans le royaume et sa parole était toujours écoutée -avec raison- avec beaucoup d'attention et de déférence.

Une Naine courtisée est donc l'objet des attentions les plus délicates et respectueuses qui soient... mais pour un Nain, on ne s'embarrasse pas de tels principes ! Mains aux fesses, blagues et sous-entendus graveleux, placage en règle dans les couloirs, harcèlement, et, j'ose le dire, parfois viols... lorsqu'on est un Nain ouvertement homosexuel, et passif qui plus est (ou considéré comme tel), votre vie devient très vite un enfer. Je précise passif parce que mon frère Fili, bien qu'homosexuel affirmé, n'a jamais eu ce genre de problèmes : il faut dire qu'il balance ses phéromones de mâle alpha à cent mètres à la ronde et que le premier qui viendrait en territoire conquis lui faire du gringue se prendrait le coup de genou le plus douloureux de toute sa longue vie de Nain, et le service trois pièces, les Nains y tiennent particulièrement !

Mon problème à moi, c'est que mes nombreux coups de poing, genou, hache, épée, et autres objets tranchants ou contondants, ne sont pas suffisants pour repousser la horde de barbares qui est constamment à mes trousses. Certains pourraient dire que je me vante, après tout, certains parmi les plus beaux et les plus puissants des Nains me font la cour (à défaut d'un meilleur terme pour désigner leur comportement de taureau en rut...), cependant je ne vois pas en quoi être considéré comme la tapette de la Montagne est un avantage. J'ai le double malheur d'être Kili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, sœur de Thorin Oakenshield, c'est-à-dire pour parler clairement, de faire parti de la famille royale, et d'être trop fin, trop glabre, trop _mignon_ pour être considéré comme un Nain digne de ce nom. Parce que chez les Nains, il y a une obscure loi remontant certainement à Durin Premier du Nom qui certifie que pour être un Nain valeureux, il faut être poilu comme un ours et épais comme la roche.

Heureusement, depuis Thorin -qui a toujours refusé de se laisser pousser la barbe au nom du bon sens et de l'esprit pratique: poux et barbe qui se prend partout très peu pour lui- et mon frère Fili -lui par pur soucis esthétiques-, la longue barbe a tendance à ne plus constituer un gage de vaillance et de bravoure. Cependant je reste plus fin que la moyenne et j'ajoute à cette tare le malheur d'avoir un visage non pas glabre, même si pour mes semblables ça revient au même, mais encore une fois moins fournis que la moyenne... et c'est là que les Nains perdent tout sens commun et que mes grands yeux chocolat, mon nez fin et ma préférence pour l'arc et les poignards font de moi une tapette elfique sans doute très exotique et agréable dans un lit... ou sur n'importe quelle surface plane d'ailleurs, quel que soit son degré d'inclinaison.

Tout a donc commencé lors de mon adolescence, lorsque je suis devenu suffisamment grand pour que la majorité des Nains n'éprouvent plus les scrupules dus à mon âge. Comme il fallait d'abord savoir si j'étais de ce côté de la forge ou pas, les premières marques d'intérêt ont été plutôt discrètes : un clin d'œil, une de mes fesses légèrement effleurées au détour d'un couloir, rien de très méchant. Et puis à chaque fois que je commençais à avoir des doutes, le Nain suspecté semblait m'éviter avec la dernière ardeur, presque apeuré à l'idée d'être vu à mes côtés, alors ça a mis quelques années avant que je ne comprenne vers quel quotidien j'étais désormais engagé.

Le jour où vraiment je pris conscience de la merde qu'allait devenir ma vie sentimentale fut celui qui suivit de dix jours l'anniversaire de mes soixante ans, nombre qui marque l'entrée dans l'âge adulte pour les Nains...

oOo

Comme il était de coutume de le faire lorsqu'un jeune Nain quittait soudain l'époque bénie de l'enfance, a fortiori quand ce jeune Nain faisait parti de la famille royale, une grande fête fut organisée pour célébrer l'événement.

J'étais pour ma part particulièrement heureux et positivement étonné du nombre et du raffinement des cadeaux qui m'étaient donnés. Si cela continuait ainsi, j'allais dépasser le record de Fili qui avait atteint le nombre faramineux de 166 présents offerts lors de son soixantième anniversaire, et je n'étais pas peu fier ! Si j'attribuais la mine sombre de mon grand frère à une bouderie vaguement jalouse, les sourcils de mon oncle Thorin, encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire, m'intriguaient. Il se pencha vers Fili assis à sa droite et ils échangèrent quelques paroles qu'il m'était impossible d'entendre mais qui me semblaient inquiètes. Ils jetaient, à ce que je devais appeler plus tard avec ironie mes prétendants, des regards d'une noirceur propre à effrayer ce bon vieux Smaug lui-même, et qui pourtant ne rencontraient que sourires satisfaits et airs faussement innocents. Bien sûr, maintenant que ce jour est depuis longtemps passé, je peux dire qu'ils l'étaient, faux, mais à mon jeune regard naïf, mes prétendants étaient parfaitement sereins et absolument pas en train d'exulter de voir la chasse à l'innocent Kili officiellement ouverte.

Je passais pour ma part une soirée délicieuse, heureux d'être enfin considéré comme un adulte et de rattraper mon frère de cinq ans mon aîné et que je désespérais à l'époque d'égaler. Je dansais, buvais et riais beaucoup et la seule ombre au tableau fut de voir mon frère draguer un jeune Nain et finalement s'éclipser avec. Presque aucun ne lui résistait, celui-là ne le fit pas plus qu'un autre.

J'en profite pour aborder le dernier point qui fait de ma vie un bordel sans nom. Imaginez donc un peu : vous grandissez dans un environnement des plus permissifs, où, à l'exception des parents et enfants -et encore je suis sûr qu'il doit être possible d'obtenir des dérogations-, toutes les relations incestueuses sont autorisées pourvu que les deux partis soient majeurs et consentants. Vous êtes un jeune Nain plutôt mignon, qui est tombé malencontreusement une fois ou deux sur Thorin et Dwalin baisant comme des bêtes, et depuis que vous les avez vu, vous sentez votre petit cœur et votre corps encore juvénile palpiter à l'idée de faire l'amour et plus particulièrement de sentir les assauts d'un sexe large et impitoyable entre vos cuisses... Manque de chance, votre frère est un magnifique Nain blond aux yeux bleus acier, au regard malicieux et au sourire charmeur. Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble, et vous reportez immanquablement vos fantasmes sur celui pour lequel vous avez toute confiance et admiration. Seulement, vous oubliez que vous n'êtes que le bébé-frère, qu'il a aidé votre mère a changé vos couches, qu'il vous a vu bavant dans votre berceau, hurlant lors de vos premières dents, la morve au nez, et que fatalement, parce que vous avez eu la malchance de naître cinq malheureuses années après lui, tout le sex-appeal que vous auriez pu avoir un jour est définitivement invisible à ses yeux avant même d'avoir pu éclore...

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à déprimer à ma fête d'anniversaire, en regardant mon bien-aimé frère se détourner de moi pour donner et prendre du plaisir avec un autre. Il aurait en effet été bien trop facile de n'être qu'un Nain mignon dans une société qui prône la virilité comme le nec plu ultra de la sensualité, en proie à un fantasme sexuel impossible à accomplir mais somme toute assez superficiel... Non, il fallait bien-sûr, comme je ne fais rien comme tout le monde, que je tombe peu à peu sous le charme de Fili, que je succombe à son rire, à sa voix grave, à ses douces attentions, à sa sensualité féline... Bref que je tombe follement et irrémédiablement amoureux.

Le point positif à cette situation -oui, je suis un Nain optimiste-, c'est que, fleur bleue comme je l'étais, et le suis d'ailleurs toujours, il m'était impensable de songer à nouer une relation avec un autre que Fili. Je finis donc ma soirée seul dans ma chambre, à noyer mon chagrin dans un pichet de bière parce que Thorin m'avait confisqué la veille ma dernière bouteille d'hydromel.

En quoi c'était un point positif ? Tout simplement parce que si je n'avais été ne serait-ce qu'un brin plus lascif ou moins amoureux, c'est dans le sexe que j'aurais tenté d'oublier, et je n'aurais plus eu alors qu'à me pendre. Parce que s'il y a un type de Nain homosexuel qui rencontre encore moins de respect que les autres (si, si, c'est possible !), c'est bien celui qu'on considère comme _facile _: vous n'êtes alors plus un être doté d'une âme et de sentiments, vous êtes des toilettes publics, ouverts et utilisables à tous et pour tous... Et quitte à choisir, je préfère encore ma situation à celle-là.

Parce que j'ai préféré pleurer comme une Elfe dans ma chambre plutôt que de continuer à boire et me donner au plus expérimenté des Nains que j'aurais pu trouver, ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, et que, par la suite, j'ai repoussé avec plus ou moins de fermeté les avances plus ou moins subtiles de nombres de Nains, j'ai peu à peu acquis la réputation d'être particulièrement difficile, inaccessible et surtout... _frigide_. Pour le peuple de la Terre du Milieu qui a les appétits sexuels les plus développés, imaginez donc un peu à quel point cet adjectif peut être péjoratif...

Ce fut donc dix jours après mon anniversaire que je découvris au détour d'un couloir que mon frère, mon propre frère adoré, tenait le compte des paris qui tentaient de deviner combien de temps se passerait avant que ne s'envole mon pucelage et, bien-sûr, avec qui cette délicate action se passerait...

La peine et la trahison, voilà ce qui fendit mon cœur avec la force du marteau de Mahal contre sa valarienne enclume. Mon futur me semblait désormais tout tracé : comment faire confiance aux Nains qui m'abordaient quand je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer avec ma virginité, et comment avouer mes sentiments à mon frère quand celui-ci n'avait de toute évidence pas plus de respect pour moi que les premiers ?

Depuis ce jour, les choses ont quelque peu changées bien-sûr : je ne suis plus vierge, et si des paris tiennent toujours à mon propos, ils sont de natures plus sentimentales que charnelles, mais je considère toujours ce moment comme la prise de conscience foudroyante de mon malheur amoureux.

J'ai dit que je n'étais plus vierge... et je suis certain que beaucoup se demandent désormais si, oui ou non, ma première fois s'est passée avec Fili. La réponse est, malheureusement, non, sinon je ne serais pas aujourd'hui dans cette situation bien précise... Mais revenons à ce qui m'a justement amené à elle.

J'étais blessé, trahi et bafoué par celui que j'aimais le plus et à qui j'aurais tout confié, ma vie comme ma virginité. J'aurais pu aller tous les voir et leur hurler dessus de toute la force de mes poumons hérités d'Oncle Thorin, -et Mahal sait que quand il hurle, il est entendu jusqu'à Belegost- j'aurais pu faire un scandale donc, j'en aurais eu le droit, sauf que par un masochisme singulier que je ne m'explique toujours pas, j'ai décidé de voir jusqu'où les Nains, mais surtout mon frère, pouvaient aller dans leur malignité.

J'ai tenu une semaine. Une semaine lors de laquelle ils tentèrent de me faire craquer par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, et bien évidemment, surtout par les plus vicieux. J'ai dit que si j'avais été un peu plus lascif ou un peu moins amoureux, j'aurais couché dès le soir de mon soixantième anniversaire... J'ai en effet cet avantage d'avoir, du point de vue sexuel, un peu plus de contenance et d'endurance que mes pairs, de sorte qu'ils ne me réduisirent pas à l'état de loque gémissante et suppliante au bout de deux jours de placages forcenés agrémentés de coups de reins enflammés contre mes pauvres fesses martyrisées. Cependant, libido naine oblige, je n'étais pas particulièrement serein non plus et je n'aurais pas été contre le secours désintéressé d'un corps bien membré... seulement, si vous suivez bien, vous vous rappelez que pour le désintérêt, je pouvais toujours rêver...

A cette torture physique s'ajoutait en outre un déchirement mental : le comportement de Fili me paraissait chaque jour un peu plus incongru. Maintenant que je me remettais un peu du premier choc et que je commençais à nouveau à penser clairement, il me semblait qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre de mon frère de me trahir ainsi. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qui m'avait aidé à faire mes premiers pas, à monter sur mon premier poney, qui avait soigné mes genoux écorchés, qui m'avait soutenu lorsque je défendais mon droit de tirer à l'arc et qui m'avait consolé lorsqu'on se moquait de mon physique de gringalet. Mon frère m'avait toujours protégé, et il m'apparaissait de plus en plus que son rôle dans les paris pouvait être un moyen relativement tordu de garder un œil sur mes prétendants et de contrôler un minimum leurs actes à mon égard. Rien n'était cependant moins sûr, après tout j'avais manqué plutôt deux fois qu'une de me faire enfermer seul dans une chambre avec plusieurs Nains déterminés, et entre mon corps perpétuellement échauffé et mon esprit constamment divisé, il me fallait prendre des mesures, et vite !

Alors je décidais de faire taire tous les paris d'un coup avec autant d'audace que de panache... en courant me réfugier chez le seul Nain des Montagnes Bleues qui ne m'avait pas encore déçu, c'est-à-dire mon Oncle, Thorin Oakenshield. Il m'écouta gargouiller mes malheurs pendant deux bonnes heures, et ce fut un sacré exploit parce qu'entre son manque de patience et mes pleurs, il ne dut pas comprendre aisément mon problème. Toujours est-il que je finis par me taire en reniflant et qu'il poussa un profond soupir avant de me tendre un mouchoir.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais à subir tout cela Kili. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de plus avec ton frère.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Fili de diriger ces paris. Cela fait longtemps que nous veillons sur toi, lui et moi. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi, mais depuis tout petit, tu attires immanquablement tous les pervers qui passent à Nogrod et ça fait des dizaines d'années maintenant que nous repoussons tous ceux qui te tournent autour, nos craintes augmentant avec les années. Nous redoutions particulièrement tes soixante ans. Si avant nous pouvions raisonner la plupart de tes... _prétendants_, en les menaçant de la prison s'ils te touchaient, ta majorité allait donner le signal à tous ceux qui te voulaient que tu étais désormais accessible, et moi et Fili ne pourrions alors rien y faire. Nos appréhensions furent confirmées lorsque nous avons constaté leur empressement lors de la Cérémonie des dons.

Je palis considérablement à cette phrase : voilà qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais en effet exploser le records de Fili et pourquoi le nombre de jouets sexuels était si important parmi les cadeaux.

-Lorsque Fili a su pour les paris, il est venu me voir et nous avons convenu ensemble que puisque nous ne pouvions pas les empêcher, nous devions au moins tenter de les réguler.

-Belle réussite en tout cas, grinçai-je avec méchanceté. J'ai manqué de me faire violer par ce gros porc de Crândur pas plus tard qu'hier !

-Oui... et si tu le cherches aujourd'hui tu ne le trouveras pas ailleurs que léchant ses plaies dans l'infirmerie, répondit Thorin avec dans les yeux un éclat meurtrier qui n'aurait pas manqué de m'effrayer s'il m'avait été destiné. Fili s'en est occupé... en toute discrétion bien-sûr.

Voilà qui aurait pu me plonger dans un océan de béatitude, si bien-sûr mon frère avait fait cela par jalousie, et non pas, comme Thorin, par simple réaction de papa-poule envers le petit dernier tout mignon qu'il faut protéger des vilains pas beaux. Comment pouvais-je en être si sûr ? Fili passait son temps à m'ébouriffer les cheveux en me donnant du « mignon » dès que je râlais ou boudais et ses proies étaient toujours de superbes Nains virils et sexy... Tout l'inverse de moi quoi. Je n'étais que le petit-frère et il m'apparaissait de plus en plus que je devrai m'en contenter.

Si j'étais donc rassuré quand au rôle de mon frère dans cette affaire, mon corps, lui, n'allait pas encore tenir longtemps à ce rythme ! D'autant plus que, n'ayant plus de raisons d'en vouloir à Fili, je passais à nouveau une bonne partie de mes journées à ses côtés...

Les entraînements à la lutte étaient certainement les moments les plus difficiles : non mais qui, sérieusement, a bien pu avoir l'idée d'inventer une discipline qui consiste à s'imbiber le torse d'huile et à chercher ensuite à faire tomber son adversaire en le prenant à bras le corps et en enchaînant diverses passes qui nécessitent toutes un contact direct, et je dirais même intime, avec le corps de l'adversaire ? Hum ? Résister à la tentation de laisser mes mains s'égarer sur ce corps si désirable fut un calvaire de tous les instants... J'ignore toujours comment cette tête de bois de Fili ne s'est jamais rendue compte de ce qui manquait de lui exploser à la moustache... Je commençais vraiment à désespérer quand Mahal eut enfin pitié de moi et m'envoya un miracle en la personne d'Hanarr.

Hanarr est le cousin de Gloïn et certainement le Nain le plus coureur de la Terre du Milieu, ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, dans une société comme la nôtre, n'est pas peu dire. Est-ce pour cela que je me laissais approcher par lui ? Parce qu'il draguait tout le monde de façon indifférenciée et que je ne bénéficiais pas de traitement de faveur ? Peut-être. Sans doute aussi parce que j'étais alors au bord du point de rupture, et qu'au lieu de me rentrer avec brusquerie dans le lard, il entreprit d'abord de me faire rire.

Il revenait tout juste d'un voyage aux Monts de Fer et j'étais fasciné par les récits qu'il me faisait des Terres Sauvages et des Monts Brumeux. Il avait comme moi une passion particulière pour les couteaux et m'apprit d'ailleurs à les lancer et les faire voltiger entre mes doigts sans me blesser. Grâce à lui, je pus m'éloigner un peu de mon frère, penser à autre chose qu'aux rapaces qui me tournaient autour, et qu'il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à repousser avec des airs de loups marquant son territoire, airs dont il se moquait ensuite avec moi, parodiant les Nains qui se veulent dominant dans leur couple et ne réussissent en fait qu'à se tourner en ridicule.

Nous devînmes amis avant d'être amants, et c'est parce que nous sûmes construire une amitié teintée d'un désir sincère et franc que je pus m'ouvrir entièrement à lui, lui confier mes soucis, mes sentiments envers mon frère et finalement lui faire assez confiance pour coucher avec lui, non pas une seule fois, mais assez régulièrement depuis. Il fut un professeur patient et tendre, devint un amant taquin et passionné, et resta un ami fidèle et dévoué.

D'une façon assez étrange, aucun des paris ne s'était porté sur lui... sans doute estimait-on que sa réputation me rebuterait définitivement...

Le lendemain de ma fameuse première fois, je marchais sur des œufs toute la journée, persuadé, comme on l'est souvent au sortir d'une intense et honteuse séance de jouissance, que les activités de la veille étaient gravées sur mon front en runes bleutées scintillant partout à la ronde... Mais personne ne suspecta quoique ce soit, et mon dépucelage demeura dans le secret le plus total. Parce que, d'après lui, j'étais suffisamment chaud et érotique pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de chercher son plaisir ailleurs, Hanarr cessa peu à peu de coucher à droite à gauche et bientôt d'obscures rumeurs se répandirent... toutes à mes dépends bien-sûr. La plus dépréciative à mon égard fut celle qui racontait qu'Hanarr était tombé profondément amoureux de moi, après tout nous n'avions pas cherché à cacher notre amitié, ni les marques d'affections un peu plus poussées qui nous échappaient ici ou là, et que, dans mon extrême cruauté, je jouais à l'ami dévoué pour le tourmenter avec le spectacle de ce que je ne lui accorderai jamais... D'où une telle connerie pouvait-elle sortir, je n'en avais et n'en ai encore aucune idée, d'autant plus qu'à côté de cela je restais apprécié pour ma joie de vivre et mon optimisme. Mais d'une façon inexplicable, dès que l'on passait dans le domaine du sexe et des sentiments, j'étais le Nain le plus froid et cruel des Montagnes Bleues.

Je vous entends déjà vous écrier, mais pourquoi, bougre d'idiot, n'en as-tu pas profité pour afficher ta sexualité et changer le regard de Fili à ton égard ?! D'abord, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé sur le moment, ensuite, je trouve qu'utiliser ma relation avec Hanarr pour tenter de rendre mon frère jaloux n'est pas très respectueux envers lui, et enfin, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'en fomenter le projet, mon débile de frère s'est échauffé tout seul, sans même avoir besoin de mon aide... sauf qu'encore une fois, ce n'était absolument pas par jalousie de me voir avec un autre, mais par peur de voir son petit-frère adoré se trouver un autre grand-frère à admirer...

Comment cet idiot de Fili, malgré les obscures rumeurs qui courraient sur notre compte, a pu conclure, entre ça et une relation amoureuse, que nous entretenions une relation fraternelle, franchement, je me le demande toujours ! La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il n'a vu que la similarité de situation : Hanarr était plus âgé que moi, comme Fili, il m'avait appris à me débrouiller avec des couteaux et autres poignards, comme Fili m'avait aidé à maîtriser la lutte et l'escrime, lorsque je n'étais pas avec Fili, j'étais avec lui... Pourquoi, par Mahal, interpréter cela comme une relation amoureuse ? Rien, en effet, ne le laissait supposer !

C'était un coup à s'en fracasser la tête contre un mur : j'avais certainement le grand-frère le plus possessif du monde, et pas moyen que ses sentiments, pourtant déjà tellement exclusifs, virent à quelque chose de plus profond et sensuel. J'avais la sensation que ma vie sentimentale était un énorme gag. Bref, de dépit, je renonçai à l'idée de lui avouer qu'Hanarr réchauffait en fait mon lit, flanquai une droite mémorable à cet abruti et allai pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hanarr, qui eut bien du mal à se décider entre mourir de rire et aller secouer Fili comme un pommier.

Les paris, si jamais vous les aviez oubliés, finirent par s'arrêter d'eux-mêmes, et de ces quelques mois, ne resta bientôt plus dans les mémoires que ma froideur présumée et ma gueule d'Elfe. De sorte que je continuais à subir le rentre-dedans de Nains désireux d'être le-premier-à-avoir-fait-chavirer-le-cœur-de-pierre-du-mignon-Kili, mais à un niveau largement plus supportable que lors du premiers concours de drague.

oOo

Dix-sept années passèrent ainsi, partagées entre mon frère, les nains lourdauds, et Hanarr qui quittait régulièrement les Montagnes Bleues pour explorer le monde et visiter sa famille aux Monts de Fer. Si mes sentiments pour mon frère ne diminuaient malheureusement pas, les siens ne semblaient pas augmenter non plus. J'avais espéré qu'avec les années, en me voyant encore grandir et me fortifier avec l'âge, son regard se dessillerait et me verrai comme j'étais vraiment, non pas un enfant à protéger, mais un Nain digne d'être aimé. Le jour où je me rendis vraiment compte que je n'avais toujours pas dépassé les trente ans (c'est-à-dire dix ans d'âge humain) dans la tête de mon frère, fut celui de la veille du départ pour une obscure région appelée la Comté, où le magicien Gandalf nous avait donné rendez-vous pour retrouver notre futur cambrioleur.

Oncle Thorin s'était en effet enfin décidé : des dizaines d'années qu'il songeait à Erebor, qu'il nous racontait, à moi et Fili, la grandeur et la beauté de notre ancienne cité, des dizaines d'années que je le voyais, triste et sombre, regarder avec nostalgie vers l'horizon, ses yeux clairs et hantés tentant de percer les lointains Monts Brumeux pour apercevoir le pic solitaire de la Montagne... Un an maintenant qu'il peaufinait son projet, qu'il s'entretenait avec Balin et Dwalin, qu'il s'entraînait nuit et jour avec encore plus d'acharnement dans l'espoir de pouvoir planter son épée dans le ventre de Smaug lorsqu'il se trouverait devant son museau, et le jour était enfin imminent. Il n'avait pas demandé si nous l'accompagnerions, moi et Fili, pourtant cela me semblait évident. Des années que je rêvais de partir à l'aventure et de voir enfin cette Erebor dont je ne connaissais que les histoires de Thorin et les illustrations des grimoires. Aussi, lorsque mon frère débarqua comme une furie dans ma chambre la veille du départ, et me vit en train de faire mes derniers paquets, je mis un moment à me remettre de ma stupéfaction face à sa réaction :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous Kili !

-Quoi ?!

Je ne pense pas qu'une autre réplique que ce « quoi », accompagné de deux yeux écarquillés et d'une mine ébahie et incrédule, aurait été possible. J'avais peine à croire que mon frère me faisait vraiment une crise pour cela, et qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer une monstrueuse comédie pour me mettre en colère et se foutre ensuite de ma crédulité.

-Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous Kee ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Ce voyage n'est pas un jeu ! Il va y avoir beaucoup de dangers et tu n'es pas encore prêt à les affronter !

Non mais pincez-moi je rêve !

-Attends, tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

-Je n'ai jamais plaisanté avec ta sécurité Kili.

-Sécurité mon cul ! C'est quoi encore cette lubie ?! Alors ce voyage est trop dangereux pour moi mais Ori, lui, qui n'a jamais manié une épée de sa vie, a le droit d'en être sans que ça ne te défrise plus que ça ?! Il va affronter les Orcs comment ? En leur balançant ses sanguines ?!

-La question ne concerne que lui, il est en âge de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, alors que toi...

-Mais moi aussi, non d'un warg ! Merde Fili ! J'ai soixante-dix sept ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me vois comme un adulte ?

-Que tu te comportes comme tel en ne mettant pas ta vie en danger inutilement.

Vous le croyez ça ? J'étais au bord des larmes, personnellement. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et me pris la tête entre les mains, appuyant mes paumes contre mes yeux pour fuir le regard froid de mon frère et tenter de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui forcerait Fili à me voir enfin comme l'adulte que j'étais.

-Défais tes affaires, tu restes avec Mère.

J'écartai mes mains et levai les yeux sur lui.

-Tu veux que j'ôte mes affaires Fee ? Demandai-je, d'une voix basse et grave, avec la mine qui faisait craquer Hanarr quand je voulais qu'il me prenne avec fougue, c'est-à-dire avec un savant mélange d'innocence et de sensualité qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

Fili sembla soudain mal à l'aise et je me relevai doucement, en défaisant les lacets de ma chemise de lin bleu. J'étais au désespoir... je voulais lui faire comprendre... je voulais qu'il me voit comme un Nain, bon sang ! Et puisque rien ne semblait marcher, puisqu'il semblait que mon visage n'avait pas encore assez changé dans sa tête de grand-frère pour qu'il remarque la différence entre le Kili de trente ans et le Kili de soixante-dix, je décidai d'user d'un remède de dernière chance, et d'employer la manière forte : la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu nu, j'étais à peine pubère, alors peut-être que s'il me voyait dans mon corps d'adulte, peut-être que si l'image du bébé-frère était effacée pour celle du Nain que j'étais devenu... peut-être qu'enfin j'arriverais à me hisser à son égal et à susciter son intérêt.

Je mettais le plus de sensualité possible dans mes gestes, et pas à un seul moment Fili ne fit mine de m'arrêter. Son regard suivit chacune des lignes de mon corps, me faisant frissonner, et je ne pus retenir un sourire victorieux lorsque, mon sous-vêtement enfin tombé, il s'attarda quelques instants sur mon sexe avant de se détourner précipitamment et de remonter sur mon torse.

-Tu comprends maintenant Fee ? Je suis grand désormais. Je ne suis plus le petit Kili qui jouait à la guerre avec une épée en bois. J'ai grandi : j'ai connu mes premières relations sexuelles il y a près de vingt ans, j'ai cloué Oncle Thorin à une porte en plantant un couteau dans sa manche à quelques millimètres de son bras, je t'ai même dépassé de quatre centimètres... Je suis adulte, et si j'ai décidé de soutenir Oncle Thorin dans sa quête et de te suivre, c'est pleinement mon droit. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le regard que Fili me porta était presque douloureux d'intensité : une foule d'émotions semblait s'y battre, entre tristesse, inquiétude, colère, tendresse, et, j'ose espérer ne pas l'avoir imaginé, désir...

-Oncle Thorin n'est pas plus emballé que moi à l'idée de te savoir avec nous.

-Je sais, mais il a compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de me dissuader, et que de toute façon, il n'a plus le pouvoir de le faire. Inquiète-toi donc pour Ori au lieu de douter de mes capacités.

-Je ne doute pas de toi... et puis Ori a Dwalin pour le protéger, alors que toi...

-Je peux me protéger seul. Et puis au pire tu gardes toujours mes arrières non ?

Un léger sourire vient éclairer le visage de Fili et une onde de bonheur parcourut mon corps. Il avait enfin compris... Enfin ! Je lui dédiais mon plus beau sourire et me penchais pour ramasser mes vêtements. Lorsque je me redressai, Fili était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me regardait par dessus son épaule de son air malicieux si enjôleur.

-Au fait, j'allais oublier... _sexy _!

Connard de Fili ! Je rougis comme jamais et lui balançais mon pantalon à la face, mais il ne rencontra que la porte déjà close. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ce soir-là, tellement l'excitation du voyage et l'espoir d'une évolution gonflaient mon cœur et mon âme.

oOo

Même s'il n'y eut pas une avancée renversante, il était évident que le regard de Fili sur moi avait changé : toujours aussi doux, mais désormais plus lourd, chargé d'émotions que j'avais encore du mal à analyser, et que je me refusais à voir comme des doutes et du désir si jamais il s'avérait qu'il n'en étais rien, la déception serait trop grande.

Et puis il fallait accorder que notre quête ne favorisait guère les rapprochements : on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le summum de la sensualité d'être constamment revêtus de vêtements imprégnés de sueur et de saletés, et de prendre un bain tous les trente-six du mois dans une rivière qui vous glace les miches. Si vous imaginiez d'ardents ébats au milieu de la forêt, avec pour toute literie un tapis de mousse et de terre humide, ou de chaudes nuits autour du feu de camp, les corps unis sous les couvertures, et bien vous vous trompiez ! Pour ce faire il aurait déjà fallu qu'il y ait dans la compagnie un autre couple que celui de Dwalin et Ori, et entre mon frère pas décidé, et Thorin qui semblait vouloir nier son attirance en faisant toutes les misères du monde au pauvre Bilbo, il allait falloir encore du temps avant que la compagnie ne devienne le lupanar que certains imaginent.

Cependant, si le rapprochement des corps était compromis, celui des cœurs l'était moins. Outre Dwalin qui avait de moins en moins de scrupules à afficher ouvertement son affection pour Ori, et Thorin qui chahutait Bilbo avec plus ou moins de subtilité, je dus soudain faire face à l'intérêt marqué de Bofur pour ma personne. Heureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, le champ d'action était plutôt limité, après tout nous voyagions toute la journée et étions suffisamment fatigués le soir pour ne pas bavarder longtemps avant de dormir ou de prendre le premier tour de garde. Cependant cela suffit quand même pour que Bofur s'entretienne avec moi plusieurs fois et je lui trouvais suffisamment d'humour pour attirer vaguement mon intérêt.

Hanarr me manquait beaucoup. Il n'était pas aux Montagnes Bleues lorsque Thorin avait décidé le départ de notre expédition, et même s'il y avait été, il était un Nain des Monts de Fer, notre quête ne le concernait pas. Sans doute m'aurait-il accompagné sur une partie du chemin cela dit. Toujours est-il que sa compagnie me manquait, bien plus ses blagues et ses taquineries que son corps en fait, et je retrouvais quelques-uns de ses traits de caractère en Bofur. Cela fit que je ne le repoussais apparemment pas assez fermement au goût de tout le monde et que je me retrouvais un soir avec la douce surprise de voir Fili jaloux.

Complètement fourbu par notre journée, je m'asseyais sur une souche quand Oncle Thorin nous demanda, à moi et Fili, de garder les poneys. Je me relevai en grimaçant et passai à côté de Bofur, qui sortaient son amadou. Il me retint pas le bras et me susurra :

-Je t'apporterais ta gamelle et un peu de réconfort, si tu veux.

Volontairement comique, il me gratifia de moult clins d'œil enjôleurs, et j'allais rentrer avec amusement dans son jeu quand Fili s'incrusta rudement entre nous et défit l'étreinte de Bofur pour la remplacer par la sienne.

-Charmante proposition, mais il n'en a pas besoin, je suis là.

Le ton était froid et cinglant, et je me laissai entraîner par Fili, trop étonné de ce soudain éclat pour me détacher de lui. L'espoir flamboya à nouveau dans ma poitrine et je focalisai mon attention sur mon frère, espérant qu'il se justifie. Arrivés près des poneys, il me relâcha et me tourna le dos, soupirant et passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé... je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant innocent mais je ne peux pas encore contrôler mes élans de protections quand ce genre de truc se passe sous mon nez. Je te jure de faire un effort.

Mon espoir s'affaissa comme un soufflet raté et je m'assis brutalement sur le tronc fracassé d'un arbre, considérablement déçu. Je me fustigeais mentalement : il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusions. J'étais son frère et il ne me verrait jamais autrement. Fili compta les poneys puis vint d'asseoir à mes côtés, sortant sa pipe.

-Tu vas accepter ? Me demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'il la bourrait méthodiquement de tabac.

Je me tournai vers lui, intrigué.

-Quoi donc ?

-La proposition de Bofur. Il est clair qu'il ne serait pas contre une petite romance une fois revenu à Erebor.

Ne pas espérer, non, ne pas espérer : il ne fait encore que prendre son rôle de grand-frère trop au sérieux.

-Hum... je ne sais pas. Je pense que même si je lui plais, il fait surtout ça pour se marrer. Et dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas trop le moment pour ça.

-Et toi ? Tu le trouves attirant ?

-Il me fait rire et il est beaucoup plus doux et délicat que d'autres connards qui ont essayé de rentrer dans mes pantalons... mais j'ai déjà Hanarr pour réchauffer mon lit, alors je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir d'un deuxième amant.

-Hanarr... c'est avec lui que...

-Ouep ! J'ai jamais regretté depuis ! Même si on s'aime plus en amis qu'en amant, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de son comportement ou de ses performances.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ? S'étonna Fili en tournant enfin son visage vers moi.

J'avais attendu des années qu'une telle occasion de confier mes sentiments à mon frère se présente. Alors, un peu fébrile, je décidai de me lancer...

-Non. Je... il y a quelqu'un d'autre... que j'aime. Mais il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi.

Non, je ne m'étais pas dégonflé : je n'ai jamais dit que je lui avouerais _qui_ j'aimais. Fili venait tout juste d'assimiler la potentialité de ma vie sexuelle, je n'allais pas le perturber encore plus avec des sentiments qu'il jugerait sans doute déplacés... pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux du seul nain qui était pourvu de scrupules, sérieusement ? Fili passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui, m'apportant son soutien silencieux. Je plongeais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant doucement l'odeur de soleil, de musc et d'herbe de ses cheveux. C'était ça que j'aimais avec Fili et que j'avais terriblement peur de perdre si je venais à me confier : cette douce entente fraternelle, cette confiance absolue, et cette affection qu'il ne s'était jamais interdit de me montrer, là où oncle Thorin éprouvait déjà bien du mal à me gratifier d'une accolade bourrue sans mourir de gêne.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu... que tu aimes ce nain ?

-Si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus ce que c'est que de vivre sans penser à lui à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé...

La douleur dans la voix de Fili m'inquiéta, et je me redressai pour voir son visage : il était triste et fermé. Ses yeux assombris plongèrent dans les miens.

-Fee... laissai-je échappé en un souffle.

-Quand on était petits, tu me confiais tout, Kee. Pas une seule de tes peurs, pas une seule de tes joies, pas une seule tes pensées ne m'étaient inconnues. Depuis que nous sommes partis, j'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir... comme si nous nous étions éloignés... Je suis désolé : je sais bien que c'est de ma faute. J'ai refusé de voir que tu n'étais plus mon mignon bébé-frère mais un jeune nain parfaitement capable de te passer de moi désormais.

-J'aurais toujours besoin de toi à mes côtés, Fee, le rassurai-je en étreignant sa taille.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. La nuit avait complètement étendu son manteau noir sur la forêt, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus douce et propice à la confession. J'allais en profiter pour demander à mon frère ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments à lui il était toujours bon de savoir si j'avais un rival, même si les nombreuses heures que j'avais passées à l'espionner ne m'avaient pas permis d'en entrapercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre, quand Fili se raidit soudain.

-Kee... je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les poneys...

Et une occasion de ratée ! Une ! Enfin... de toute façon Bilbo était arrivé à peine deux minutes plus tard avec nos gamelles (Bofur n'avait semble-t-il pas eu le courage de défier mon frère), et cette soirée ne fut pas, à ma grande joie, totalement inutile. Nous nous rapprochâmes beaucoup dans les jours qui suivirent... et tout au long de notre quête d'ailleurs... quel dommage qu'une fois revenu à Erebor, les obligations de Fili l'ait peu à peu éloigné à nouveau de moi... Peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter de me retrouver dans une situation aussi mortifiante.

Mais continuons sur les événements qui m'y ont justement amené.

Nous, les Nains, et c'est un fait bien connu, entretenons avec les Elfes des rapports pour le moins... tendus, et avoir été élevé par Thorin Oakenshield, qui, entre tous, doit éprouver à leur encontre le plus de haine et de mépris, n'adoucit certainement pas ce sentiment. Alors comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? Hum ? J'aimerais toujours savoir moi personnellement. Je veux dire, j'aimais, aime et aimerai toujours Fili, Fili et ses épais cheveux blonds, Fili et sa carrure robuste et puissante, Fili et ses mains calleuses et fortes... alors comment ai-je pu m'enticher d'un Elfe ?!

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, du moins pas la même forme d'amour que celui que j'éprouvais pour mon frère mais... je le trouvais vraiment beau et impressionnant. Sa maîtrise de l'arc était parfaite, sa démarche souple et féline, son corps svelte et élancé, et s'il ne correspondait pas vraiment aux canons de beauté des Nains, je le trouvais quant à moi tout à fait saisissant ! Il n'avait pas eu un instant d'hésitation en nous appréhendant, son arc magnifiquement ouvragé tendu dans notre direction, prêt à libérer sa flèche au moindre mouvement ennemi, ses yeux vifs et profonds ne cillant pas une seule fois alors qu'il nous tenait en joue...

Quel dommage que son père nous ait jeté au cachot avant même que je n'ai pu tenter de l'aborder ! Je témoignais mon enthousiasme à Fili qui se rembrunit de plus en plus à mesure que je m'extasiais avec plus de ferveur, et, pour la première fois, je me retrouvai confronté à la froideur de mon frère...

Cette réaction, toute à fait disproportionnée et inédite (il m'avait tout de même fait la gueule pendant près de quatre jours après ça, vous rendez-vous compte?!), m'amusa plus qu'elle ne me blessa. Comment ne pas rire en effet à la vision du majestueux Fili, grommelant et boudeur, la moue aux lèvres et la mine renfrognée ? Moi je ne m'en lassais pas et j'avoue avoir légèrement exagéré mon intérêt pour Legolas à dessein de la voir plus longtemps... et puis, puisqu'il faut être parfaitement honnête, j'avais la sensation qu'il entrait en rivalité avec l'Elfe pour susciter mon admiration et j'aimais ça ! Enfin, si j'avais su où mon comportement, absolument pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par mon Fili trop sérieux, allait m'entraîner, je me serais sans doute abstenu !

Le fait est que nous nous retrouvâmes, lors de notre évasion épique des geôles de Thranduil, sous une pluie de flèches elfiques d'abord, d'Orcs, ensuite, ce qui força les premières à revoir leur cible et à unir temporairement leurs forces aux nôtres. Nous dans nos tonneaux, Legolas, Tauriel et ses troupes sur les rives, nous affrontâmes donc ces saloperies et, par le plus grand des hasards, Legolas vint combattre près de la roche où il allait vraisemblablement être à mon tour de me cracher, puisque Dwalin venait d'y frôler la noyade après un choc particulièrement brutal. Je me rapprochais dangereusement du bord et décapitais un de ces foutus Orcs quand je remarquai soudain la position délicate de l'Elfe qui, occupé avec trois Orcs, ne pouvait voir le quatrième qui avançait sournoisement dans son dos.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi alors, ma main agit seule, mais je me souviens que l'idée de voir cet Elfe tuer aussi lâchement, par une créature aussi vile qui plus est, lui qui était immortel et aurait dû vivre pour l'éternité, avait soulevé en moi une furieuse indignation qui se traduisit par le plus beau lancer de poignard de toute ma vie.

En entendant le lame fendre l'air et se planter dans la chair, l'Elfe se retourna vivement, pour ne trouver qu'un Orc mort et moi, ballotté dans mon tonneau. J'eus tout juste le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil et de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la révélation que je me mangeai méchamment la roche à mon tour, avalai la tasse, et luttai pour récupérer mes repères perturbés par le roulis. Et c'est cet acte, que j'oubliai rapidement et que je classai vite dans la catégorie « digne de félicitations mais sans grande importance », qui, en plus de tout ce que je vous ai raconté depuis le début, provoqua la situation cuisante dans laquelle je suis.

Comment cela est-il possible alors même qu'il consistait en un acte généreux et serviable ? Et bien par la magie des Nains et de votre serviteur pardi ! Vous vous souvenez ? Depuis ma naissance, dès qu'un truc sortant de l'ordinaire doit encombrer la vie d'un Nain, c'est pour moi !

Récapitulons, voulez-vous ? La société masculine des Nains fait que pour un jeune Nain homosexuel passif, il est encore plus difficile de se faire respecter que pour les autres, merci ma bonne étoile qui m'a permis de naître fils de la sœur du Roi, ça a quand même aidé un minimum pour la partie respect du guerrier, même si ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse en ce qui concerne le prestige d'entrer entre les cuisses du cadet de la famille royale. Là où ma marraine la bonne fée s'est le plus royalement plantée, c'est sans conteste lorsqu'elle m'a fait le don d'être le Nain le plus mignon d'Erebor, selon le dernier classement du très gay Play Dwarf Gazette... sans doute n'avait-elle pas compris que les canons de beauté des Nains n'étaient pas particulièrement portés sur la grâce et la délicatesse.

Le malheur d'être mignon chez les Nains consiste en ce que j'ai déjà longuement exposé : le harcèlement sexuel quotidien et généralisé, que j'avais eu un peu tendance à oublier pendant notre quête. J'ai encore eu le loisir d'y échapper pendant la reconstruction d'Erebor, où l'aura héroïque et la masse de travail tenaient même les Nains les plus débauchés à distance, malheureusement il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour reprendre quelques attitudes vicelardes, la seule différence, c'est que je ne fus pas le seul à subir cette fois : notre cher Bilbo, petit, mignon et exotique, fut l'objet d'encore plus d'attentions que moi, qui profitais alors d'une accalmie bien méritée, ce qui ne plut pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, à Oncle Thorin.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai parlé de la possessivité des Nains lorsqu'ils considèrent quelque-chose comme leur... ouais, bah elle est aussi proverbiale que leurs appétits sexuels, suffit de voir à quel point nous protégeons ne serait-ce que notre langue, le Khuzdul : je crois que la dernière fois que nous avons autorisé des étrangers à l'apprendre, c'était lors du Premier Age... Imaginez donc un peu le guêpier lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour ! Il ne fallut pas plus de trois jours d'avances envers Bilbo pour faire craquer Thorin : il roua de coups le malheureux qui venait juste de tenter sa chance sous son nez et qui morfla donc pour tous les autres avant lui, chopa le Hobbit par le cou, lui roula le palot le plus long et sensuel que j'ai jamais vu, et promit de couper le service trois pièces à quiconque s'approcherait de son compagnon. Heureusement que Bilbo était déjà conquis parce qu'il n'eut pas une seule fois son mot à dire. Aucun Nain n'osa plus ne serait-ce que tenter un seul regard en coin vers Bilbo, et moi je dus faire face à une recrudescence de blagues salaces et de mains aux fesses.

Dans mon malheur, ma nouvelle notoriété m'octroya l'insigne honneur de susciter l'intérêt de Nains qui ne m'avaient jusqu'alors pas jugé digne d'être courtisé, tout neveu de roi que je sois. La conjonction de mon physique et de mes qualités martiales, récemment démontrées, attira à moi un tout nouveau genre de prétendants : les vieux guerriers qui ne juraient que par la valeur et le courage. Et comme il avait été établi que je ne manquais ni de l'une ni de l'autre...

Si j'avais pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'ils eussent pu constituer des soupirants un peu plus subtiles que les autres, mes attentes furent comblées au delà de mes espérances : ces vieux renards étaient infiniment pires... Moins brutaux mais plus déterminés, moins directs, mais plus sinueux, ils étaient une vraie calamité à esquiver et à contrer. Et ils étaient vieux en plus ! Non parce qu'encore se faire draguer par des gros balourds de mon âge, bon, c'était pénible, mais il y avait au moins l'avantage de se faire écraser contre les murs par des torses sculptés et durs comme la roche, alors que le vieux pervers de Ghrain, lui, s'il était toujours aussi fort malgré son âge, avait aussi la couche de graisse qui va avec !

Que faisaient Bofur, Hanarr et Fili pendant ce temps ? Comme je le pensais, il y avait plus de jeu dans l'attitude de Bofur que de réel intérêt, même si la seule nuit que nous passâmes ensemble fut aussi passionnée que facétieuse. Nous nous séparâmes le lendemain en bons termes, satisfaits l'un de l'autre, et j'allais accueillir avec bonheur Hanarr, qui revenait des Monts Bleus avec le reste de notre peuple, alors que Bofur faisait la connaissance d'une charmante Naine aussi passionnée que lui par la fabrication de jouets. Quant à Fili... Fili était très occupé par sa charge de Prince Héritier et prenait son rôle avec le plus grand des sérieux, au point de n'avoir plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Aussi ce fut très égoïste, mais l'union de Bilbo et Thorin me réjouit infiniment : elle s'accompagnait de l'élévation de notre Hobbit au rang de Consort et par Mahal, cela devrait soulager considérablement l'emploi du temps de mon bien aimé frère.

J'attendais donc cet événement avec le plus grand enthousiasme, et me chargeai avec grand plaisir de la tache diplomatique qui m'étais confiée, c'est-à-dire accueillir et recevoir les invités. Oncle Thorin se souvenait en effet de mon affection passagère pour un certain Elfe, et comme Bilbo avait absolument tenu à inviter Thranduil et son fils, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, qu'il disait, et ainsi profiter du plus beau jour de sa vie en renforçant en plus au passage les liens encore fragiles qui nous liaient à nos voisins... pas encore Consort et Bilbo manœuvrait déjà avec toute la finesse d'un politicien aguerri.

Comme balancer une hache sur la tête de cet emplumé de Thranduil dès son apparition risquait de n'être pas très bien vu, et que la majorité des Nains avaient bien du mal à se retenir de grimacer rien qu'à l'idée de ces foutus Elfes foulant le magnifique sol de marbre Vert de Mer d'Erebor, Oncle Thorin s'était dit que le mieux à faire était encore de me mettre à contribution pour cette tâche. Et je dois dire, non sans fierté, que je m'en tirais à merveille ! Chaque peuple avait ses quartiers, aménagés expressément pour leur plaire, et je reçus Thranduil, Legolas et toute leur troupe avec la plus exquise amabilité, en réussissant qui plus est à ne pas rougir sous l'intensité du regard scrutateur de Legolas. Un sans faute donc.

Comme, outre l'union unique et historique d'un Nain et d'un Hobbit, nous fêtions aussi la bonne entente relative entre nos trois races, naine, humaine et elfique, le banquet de célébration s'accompagna, après le dessert, d'échange de présents. Ce fut lors de ce moment que se passa le second événement qui conduisit directement à ma situation actuelle, le premier, si vous avez bien suivi, étant le poignard envoyé dans l'Orc qui allait tuer le fils de Thranduil. Ce dernier faisait donc don de la graine d'un des légendaires arbres au tronc d'argent de la cité souterraine de Mirkwood, capables de pousser avec très peu de lumière, à Oncle Thorin et Bilbo, quand Legolas se présenta devant moi. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, étonné, lorsqu'il sortit de sa ceinture de soie un poignard que je reconnus sans peine, puisqu'il avait été le mien. Il traça délicatement les gravures du bout de ses doigts puis planta ses prunelles azurées dans les miennes.

-Vous m'avez sauvé ce jour-là. J'ai une dette envers vous, Kili, fils de Dis, rappela-t-il en me gratifiant d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-Il est naturel de défendre un allié lorsqu'il est menacé par un ennemi commun, répliquai-je, un peu gêné par sa gratitude.

-Même lorsque cet allié est en fait un Elfe et qu'il pourchassait quelques instants auparavant le Nain qui l'a sauvé ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant le pétillement des prunelles de l'Elfe.

-Erebor est en paix, je risque d'avoir quelque mal à vous rendre la pareille, je le crains. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous faire un présent.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas...

-Vous me vexeriez à ne pas l'accepter, me coupa-t-il en rengainant la lame naine dans sa gaine de cuir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le garde qui l'accompagnait et prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait. Je me saisis du cadeau, intrigué par sa finesse et sa longueur. Je défis lentement les attaches d'ivoire qui retenaient les fines peaux d'hermines autour de l'objet, ne remarquant pas qu'à mes côtés, mon frère s'était rembruni. Je déroulai enfin les peaux et sous mes yeux fascinés, les lignes souples et puissantes d'un arc en bois presque rouge se révélèrent. Je suivis avec émotion les sinuosités des gravures sur le bois, parfait mélange des arabesques elfiques et des entrelacs nains, admirant le véritable travail d'orfèvre qui avait forgé cette arme incroyable. Je testais l'allonge, appréciant ainsi la souplesse du bois, assez flexible pour ne pas se rompre, mais suffisamment résistant pour être adapté à la force d'un Nain. J'eus même besoin de bander plus fortement mes muscles que d'ordinaire pour l'armer complètement et j'exhalais un souffle légèrement tremblant en sentant l'arc vibrer sous mes doigts, prêt à tirer une flèche pour l'instant absente.

-Il a été sculpté dans le bois d'un If de Lorien. Il est impossible à rompre et peut couvrir une distance de 500 mètres, presque deux fois plus qu'un arc classique. Il a été enduit d'une filtre résistant aux flammes et aux insectes dont vous pouvez raviver l'efficacité avec la cire que vous utilisez habituellement.

-Il... il est magnifique... je ne sais comment vous remercier.

-En acceptant de tirer à mes côtés demain. Il est rare qu'un Nain partage avec nous l'amour de l'arc, je serais honoré si nous pouvions partager notre passion.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup le loisir de discuter arc et flèches ici, vous imaginez bien. On me répond souvent par tranchant de hache et équilibrage d'épée, alors ce sera avec joie !

Que n'ai-je moins manifester mon enthousiasme alors ! Fili avait été à mes côtés tout au long de cet échange, et tout à ma joie, j'avais malheureusement oublié les quatre jours de dispute qu'avait entraîné mon intérêt pour ce même Legolas après notre emprisonnement dans les geôles de Mirkwood. Le fils de Thranduil rejoignit les siens et moi, tout à mon babillage au sujet de cet impressionnant cadeau, je ne vis pas le regard sombre de mon frère suivre avec hostilité la silhouette de l'Elfe, pas plus que je ne remarquai son visage se fermer alors qu'il reportait son attention sur moi.

oOo

Le lendemain, complètement inconscient de la tempête qui allait bientôt éclater, je me dirigeai d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de tir, impatient de pouvoir étrenner mon nouveau jouet et de me confronter aux talents de Legolas. J'avais toujours aimé la compétition et j'avais hâte de voir si j'étais capable de rivaliser ou non avec les excellents archers qu'étaient les Elfes. Oh je n'avais pas grand espoir non plus : je ne suis pas fou ou arrogant au point de ne pas reconnaître que leur regard perçant, leur rapidité et leur agilité, en combat réel, les rendent bien plus performants que le petit être trapu et lourdaud que je suis en comparaison. Mais j'espérais bien réserver quelques surprises à Legolas.

Lorsque j'entrai, la salle était presque vide et je décidai d'en profiter pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle arme. Je me récupérai un carquois rempli, me postai devant les cibles les plus éloignées et encochai ma première flèche. Le stresse de la nouveauté me fit presque oublier de respirer, première erreur que fait tout amateur la première fois qu'il décoche. Je détendis mes muscles, décrispai mes articulations, inspirai profondément et visualisai le centre de la cible. Je sentais le bois vibrer dans ma paume, la corde frémir entre mes doigts, la flèche frissonner contre ma joue, et soudain, comme guidé par la résonance harmonieuse de ma nouvelle arme, je tirai. La flèche fusa comme un éclair. Elle fendit l'espace, déchirant l'air en un susurrement aigu, atteint parfaitement le centre de la cible qu'elle transperça de part en part, finissant sa course en se plantant dans un des piquet de soutien.

Je relâchai mon bras et restai ébahi par la puissance de cet arc. Jamais je n'avais expérimenté une chose pareille. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière moi et je me retournai vivement. Legolas, qui était apparemment venu seul, frappai des mains en me souriant.

-C'était un très beau tir. Les arcs elfiques ne sont pas de simples armes, nombreux sont ceux qui disent qu'ils ont une âme. Que vous ayez réussi à vous accordez aussi vite avec elle, voilà qui prouve que vous êtes fait pour l'arc.

Je rougis abominablement je crois... comprenez-vous, des dizaines d'années à entendre qu'un vrai Nain privilégie l'épée ou la hache, à me battre chaque jour contre les critiques, le mépris et l'incompréhension, à défendre l'utilité de cette arme bien sous-estimée par notre peuple, et enfin, quelqu'un me disait que j'avais bien fait de m'entêter et de faire comme je le sentais. Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré de joie, tiens !

Nous nous entraînâmes ensemble pendant une heure, Legolas me donnant de précieux conseils pour tirer plus vite et plus efficacement. Il était doux et drôle, et sa compagnie, complètement dénuée de tout comportement pervers, me fit un bien fou ! Je trouvai pendant cette heure avec lui ce que j'avais cherché en vain chez nombre de mes semblables : un esprit de camaraderie sain et franc. Que ce soit un Elfe qui me le donne ne me dérangea finalement pas tellement, je n'avais plus la haine et les préjugés que pouvait encore avoir Oncle Thorin, et c'était infiniment agréable de n'être pas obligé de rester sur ses gardes pour une fois : physiquement, j'étais très loin des canons de beauté elfique, aucun risque donc de susciter un intérêt autre qu'amical. Mon nouvel arc étant plus difficile à bander que celui que j'utilisais habituellement, je finis complètement noué, les muscles de mon dos, de mes épaules et de mes bras perclus de crampes.

-Ah, ça c'est parce que vous n'avez pas fait vos étirement avant de vous mettre à tirer, déclara Legolas en me voyant grimacer. Connaissez-vous les exercices d'assouplissement ?

-Les bases, répondis-je.

Je commençais à m'étirer et Legolas me regarda faire. J'allais entamer une série d'assouplissement quand il posa ses mains fines sur mes épaules.

-Arrêtez. Ce que vous faites, ce sont les exercices pour les épéistes. Ils sont efficaces, mais pas tout à fait adaptés aux archers. Enlevez votre chemise, je vais vous aider à faire travailler les bons muscles.

Voilà, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai torse nu dans un coin de la salle, à grogner et gémir sous la pression des paumes et des doigts de Legolas qui m'aidait, encore une fois, en tout bien tout honneur (jamais ses gestes ne furent autrement que purement professionnels), à assouplir mes épaules, à détendre mon dos et à faire réchauffer mes articulations, tout cela sous les regards intrigués ou indignés des quelques guerriers venus s'entraîner.

C'est ce moment qui provoqua directement la situation rageuse pour laquelle je déblatère sur ma vie depuis bien une heure.

Je poussai donc un énième soupir, autant de douleur que de soulagement, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas. J'ouvrai des yeux que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et vit la silhouette de Fili se dessiner entre les montants. Son regard se posa sur moi et l'azur de ses prunelles vira soudain à l'anthracite. Il se rua vers moi comme une furie, repoussa les mains de Legolas et me tira violemment par le bras. J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon arc et de faire un sourire rassurant à Legolas que j'étais déjà tracté hors de la salle, l'avant-bras broyé par la poigne de mon frère.

Je fus pratiquement jeté dans nos appartements et me campai solidement sur mes pieds, prêt à affronter l'évidente colère de mon frère sans en deviner la cause. Il claqua la porte et se retourna vers moi, ses yeux surchargés d'éclairs.

-Passe encore que tu t'éloignes de moi pour passer tout ton temps avec Hanarr ou les autres de la compagnie, commença-t-il, la voix orageuse. Mais que tu ailles t'encanailler avec un Elfe, ça je ne le supporte pas !

-M'encanailler...

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

-L'ennemi ?!

-Avec le fils de celui qui nous a abandonné après l'attaque de Smaug ! Qui était là, avec toute son armée, et qui a fermé les yeux sur un peuple en déroute qu'il n'a même pas aidé à fuir ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est également lui qui, sans l'intervention de Bilbo, nous aurait tous laissé croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?!

-Grands dieux ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Oncle Thorin !

-Je ne plaisante pas Kili ! Ton... _amitié _avec cet Elfe nous couvre d'embarras, Thorin et moi ! Nous avons déjà eu bien du mal à justifier la mascarade d'hier auprès du Conseil !

-Mais il n'y a rien à justifier ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie et il m'a remercié ! Fin de l'histoire !

-Bien-sûr ! Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que tu t'entraînes avec lui ! Quand tu n'as même plus le temps de le faire avec ton propre frère ! Mais je suppose que je suis un peu trop _nain _pour toi ! Tu recherches peut-être une compagnie plus _raffinée _maintenant, avec laquelle tu peux enfin parler de ce que tu veux ! Nous les Nains sommes sans doute bien trop barbares pour ce cher Kili !

Je m'étouffai presque d'indignation. On abordait enfin le fond du problème. Après tout, Bilbo avait déjà dû taper du poing contre la table en faisant remarquer à toutes ces caboches enfiévrées que l'eau avaient passé sous les ponts et qu'il n'était plus question aujourd'hui que de forger des alliances primordiales si on voulait faire fleurir un nouveau commerce, et non pas de déclarer la vendetta. L'injustice du propos me laissa bouillant de fureur.

C'est là que toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux : je repris le fil de mon existence, analysai avec une fulgurance dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, les causes profondes de ce qui m'avait amené à subir un courroux aussi injuste que cuisant de la part de Fili : notre société masculine, la valorisation de la virilité et du poil, le mépris des homosexuels passifs, la haine des Elfes... et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mis en colère contre mon frère. Tous les sentiments de rancœur, d'indignation, d'humiliation que j'avais toujours tenté d'occulter se libérèrent et déferlèrent soudain en moi.

J'en ai marre de m'incliner, j'en ai marre de me laisser faire, je vais lutter ! Fini le mignon petit Kili qui avait encore quelques scrupules à pourrir les saligauds qui le molestaient ! Fini ma gentillesse qui leur trouvait des excuses comme une libido intenable ou l'habitude suscitée par la culture ! Il est temps de donner un bon coups de pied dans la fourmilières, et puisque Fili fait de toute évidence parti de cette tripotée d'aveugles bornés, il sera la première victime...

**Voilààààà... que va donc faire ce cher Kili... la suite dans le chapitre 2 !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Franchement c'est un gros délire à moitié sérieux, je me suis surtout amusée à faire parler et parler Kili avec autant d'humour et de sarcasmes que possible.**

**À bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente! Je vais pas passer trois plombes à vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis aussi longtemps, je pense que vous avez juste envie de lire le chapitre^^**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis une review, cela m'a fait super plaisir!**

**Petit changement de narration pour ce chapitre: ce n'est plus Kili qui raconte l'histoire mais un narrateur externe.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Chapitre n°2 : Kili va-t-en guerre.**

Kili interrompit la diatribe de son frère du plus solide crochet du droit dont il était capable. La tête de Fili vola sur le côté et il porta la main à sa joue abîmée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur : jamais son frère n'avait ainsi porté la main sur lui.

-Qui n'a plus de temps à consacrer à l'autre, sombre crétin ? Qui est tellement surchargé par ses devoirs d'héritier qu'il en oublie son frère ? Alors désolé de ne pas attendre ton bon vouloir et de rester auprès de ceux qui, de toute évidence, désirent ma présence ! Et oui, Legolas est un Elfe ! Et oui, il est certainement plus respectueux envers moi que cette belle paire de barbares que sont les Nains ! Il ne m'a jamais mis la main au cul, lui ! Il n'a jamais tenté de me violer dans un couloir sombre, lui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez des Nains ! Tous des pervers bouchés intolérants ! Alors parce que je suis plus mignon que la normale, je suis facile ?! Avec sa gueule d'ange, il ne doit pas être très farouche, cette suceuse de Kili ! Et puis il ne doit pas être très fort non plus ! Partir reconquérir Erebor ? Quelle folie ! Le pauvre petit ne tiendra pas une journée ! Vous me faites tous chier, voilà ! Kili vous dit merde ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! _Je _suis suffisamment grand pour décider moi-même de qui va dans mon lit sans subir les derniers outrages au moindre de mes refus, ou les pires des insultes si j'ai l'air de succomber trop aisément ! _Je _choisis aussi qui je côtoie ou non ! Et si j'ai envie de côtoyer un putain d'Elfe, c'est mon putain de problème !

Tremblant de rage, Kili se détourna de son frère. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et partit d'un pas déterminé et colérique vers la sortie du palais, suivi de loin par un Fili terriblement confus, honteux et inquiet. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans cet état : sa fureur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, lui donnant une aura corrosive et noire, celle qu'avaient tous les héritiers de Durin quand ils partaient en guerre. Kili quitta le palais royal pour se rendre vers les niveaux plus bas de la ville, et bientôt Fili le perdit au milieu de la foule. Il le chercha pendant près d'une heure, désespéré de s'expliquer et de se faire pardonner, conscient qu'il n'avait pas été, ni très juste, ni très respectueux, mais désireux de faire valoir aussi son point de vue. Il ne le retrouva pas cependant.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Kili sembla jouer les filles de l'orage : l'air autour de lui était aussi lourd et chargé d'éclairs, son expression aussi sombre et prompte à éclater, et comme lui, il était insaisissable : jamais posé, sans cesse en mouvement, il semblait voler vers un but inconnu de tous, sauf de lui. Un vent étrange semblait souffler dans Erebor. Une tension incompréhensible agitait ces messieurs les Nains : des querelles se déclaraient entre jeunes et vieux, entre archers et guerriers, entre homosexuels déclarés et bisexuels non assumés. Certains Nains haut placés avaient même commencé à disparaître, sans qu'on sache ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. D'autres voyaient soudain quelques uns de leurs plus sombres secrets apparaître en plein jour, et était arrêté pour détournement d'argent ou corruption. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, dans la Basse Ville, les maisons closes étaient exceptionnellement fermées depuis près de sept jours. La colère grondait, les esprits s'échauffaient, les instincts primaires s'enflammaient.

Thorin et Fili regardaient tout cela avec d'autant plus d'inquiétude qu'ils étaient sûr que Kili en était la cause. Fili avait raconté leur altercation à son Oncle et tout deux étaient convaincus que l'éclat du jeune Nain n'allait pas rester sans conséquence. Thorin, irrité de n'y rien comprendre alors qu'il était le Roi, avait bien tenté de soutirer quelques informations à Bilbo, dont la tranquillité et le petit sourire malicieux semblaient laisser croire qu'il était dans la confidence, mais il n'avait rien pu en obtenir si ce n'est cette phrase sibylline :

- Kili œuvre pour plus d'égalité et de justice, Thorin. Laisse le faire : Erebor peut être fière de son Prince cadet !

Un mois était passé, les Elfes et les Hommes, sans doute par instinct de conservation, avaient vidé les lieux. Si Fili avait pu espérer que Kili se fut calmé pendant ce temps, il n'en était rien : chaque jour semblait au contraire l'avoir davantage remonté, et il lui semblait plus inaccessible que jamais. Un mois qu'il ne l'avait vu que de loin, un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé... Kili lui manquait atrocement... que n'avait-il pas pu se taire alors ? Il avait toujours bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris de toute façon. Certes, Kili se rapprochait de Legolas, mais c'était un avantage s'ils voulaient resserrer les liens entre leurs deux peuples, non ? Alors pourquoi...

La vérité c'était que Fili n'osait pas s'avouer que, lorsqu'il les avait vu ensemble, plus précisément, lorsqu'il avait vu les mains de l'Elfe sur la peau de son frère, quelque-chose en lui avait hurlé. Ce sentiment de possessivité qu'il avait déjà ressenti pour son frère, de plus en plus intensément à mesure qu'il le voyait grandir et devenir le Nain magnifique qu'il était désormais, ce sentiment avait explosé en lui. Il savait qu'Hanarr et Bofur avaient pu toucher son frère, il le _savait_, mais il ne l'avait jamais _vu_. Et là, la vision de ces mains sur sa peau nue...

Bon sang, quand avait-il dépassé le simple amour fraternelle pour ressentir cet océan de lave en fusion qui risquait à tout moment de submerger son esprit ? S'il n'avait jamais été spécialement volage, contrairement à beaucoup de Nains de sa connaissance qui ne pouvaient pas passer plus d'une semaine sans coucher, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait été chaste. Pourtant, même les jours où son désir l'avait le plus tourmenté, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin, cette nécessité absolue qui le poussait vers Kili, lui susurrait de le prendre à tous ceux qui risquait de le lui enlever, de lui voler sa liberté et de ne plus jamais la lui rendre. Il _voulait _son frère. Il le voulait entièrement. Il voulait son âme, son cœur, son corps, son esprit, tout. Il le voulait en tant que frère, d'abord, en tant qu'époux, ensuite, à ses côtés dans la vie, sur le trône et dans son lit. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Plus que comme le grand-frère sur-protecteur il voulait dire. Et maintenant qu'il était prêt à lui faire la cour, avec attention et délicatesse comme Kili semblait rêver qu'on la lui fasse, voilà qu'il lui était impossible de le trouver !

Il était blessé aussi, blessé de voir que son frère le tenait à distance de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Bien sûr, il était conscient de ses tords, jamais il n'aurait dû lui parler ainsi, et il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Mais il maintenait sa position : Kili s'éloignait de lui. Ses devoirs d'héritier occupaient certes une bonne partie de ses journées mais dès qu'il était libre, c'était Kili qui était toujours pris, qui avait organisé une partie de chasse avec Hanarr, qui devait aller visiter des locaux avec Bofur, qui avait prévu d'aider Ori à la bibliothèque... tout cela sans jamais chercher à savoir si Fili pouvait avoir envie de venir aussi, sans jamais chercher à savoir quand il était disponible, partant sans doute du principe qu'il ne l'était jamais.

Alors Fili n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin s'expliquer avec son bien-aimé frère et ainsi réparer leurs liens écorchés par la distance et l'incompréhension.

oOo

Le regard brillant d'une froide et rageuse détermination, Kili marchait vers la salle du Conseil. Les gardes, pas fous, lui ouvrirent la porte sans un mot, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées de voir le Prince cadet débarquer lors d'une réunion dont il était exempté, lui qui, d'ordinaire les fuyait comme la peste et était bien content d'y échapper.

Les yeux noirs de Kili parcoururent les visages intrigués des membres du Conseil, et se posèrent enfin sur celui de Ghrain. Un sourire sournois éclot sur ses lèvres et il s'avança lentement vers lui, sa démarche se faisant féline et sensuelle, alors qu'il mordillait et léchait langoureusement ses lèvres. La tension monta encore dans la pièce. Kili s'approcha jusqu'à se frotter contre le corps du vieux nains, qui s'était levé, complètement fasciné, sous les yeux envieux de certains, stupéfaits d'autres, incrédules de Thorin, amusés de Bilbo et jaloux de Fili.

Ghrain allait empoigner les fesses de Kili, hypnotisé par le chocolat volcanique de ses yeux, lorsqu'un coup de genoux fusa vers les parties génitales du Nain trop confiant, suivi par un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et d'une massue dans la dos. Étalé au sol, le malheureux nain se prit encore trois bons coups de pieds dans les côtes avant que les autres ne réagissent et ne se précipitent vers Kili. Souple et agile comme une anguille, le jeune Nain bondit hors de leurs mains et sauta sur la table de marbre. Il s'accroupit, se ramassant sur lui-même comme un fauve prêt à bondir, et sortit de sa botte un poignard à la lame aussi affûtée que le tranchant de son regard.

-Le premier qui fait un geste, je répands ses boyaux sur le sol, c'est clair ?

-Kili ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon garçon ?! S'exclama Thorin, toujours autant perdu.

-Il me prend que des choses vont se mettre à changer ici ! Il est temps que des raclures de ce genre, -et Kili pointa de sa lame le Nain gémissant de douleur au sol-, aient enfin ce qu'elles méritent ! Qui a trouvé mon comportement douteux quand je suis rentré ? Qui, à part ceux qui me connaissent, s'est dit qu'il n'était PAS normal qu'un jeune Nain dans mon genre se rue avec lascivité sur un autre comme s'il était en rut ? QUI ?! Et bien je vais vous le dire, moi : personne ! Parce que vous tous, bande de connards ! vous êtes tous persuadés que les tapettes que nous sommes ne sommes bonnes qu'à ça ! Après tout quand on se refuse à vous ce n'est que par pure coquetterie ! Jamais parce qu'on a vraiment pas envie de se faire ramoner par un salopard persuadé que se faire éclater la cul est le plus ardent de nos fantasmes. Et bien cela va changer ! Je vous déclare la guerre bande de porcs ! Je n'aurait de cesse jusqu'à ce qu'une loi punissant le viol et le harcèlement sexuel soit promulguée ! Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, moi, Kili, fils de Dis, Prince d'Erebor, prend la tête du Mouvement pour la Reconnaissance du Droit au Respect des Archers, Prostitués et Uke. Je vous annonce tout de suite le commencement d'une grève générale des maisons closes et des archers ! Grève reconductible jusqu'à ce que nos revendications -il jeta un rouleau de parchemin sur la table-, soient reconnues et prises en compte !

Les murmures et protestations des membres du Conseil s'étaient faits de plus en plus forts, explosant et couvrant presque la voix de Kili lors de l'annonce de la grève. La situation était inédite : jamais un tel mouvement de contestation n'avait ainsi osé jusqu'à jeter le gant au visage du Conseil. De temps en temps il y avait bien la CTM, la Confédération des Travailleurs de la Mine, qui entamait quelques actions, ralentissant volontairement son rythme de travail ou jetant les pierres précieuses pour ne garder que les cailloux sans valeurs, mais la _grève _! Ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'une idée de ces foutus Elfes ! Ils avaient dû instiller cette idée absurde dans la cervelle influençable du cadet des Princes pour semer la guerre civile à Erebor.

-C'est un scandale ! Explosa enfin Aghravin, le frère de Ghrain. Je n'ai jamais entendu de choses aussi absurdes ! Êtes-vous donc devenus fous pour vous poser en défenseur de tout ce qu'Erebor peut compter de... de... de vermines ! Les archers, bien que je puisse concéder leur utilité, ont choisi leur vie ! S'ils ne voulaient pas servir de sous-fifres aux vrais guerriers, il n'avait qu'à apprendre à manier la hache ou l'épée, comme de _vrais_ Nains ! Les prostitués vendent leurs corps ! Qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas que ceux qui les achètent traitent leur marchandise comme ils le souhaitent ! Quant aux...

-Quant aux tapettes dans mon genre, elles devraient être bien contentes que de valeureux Nains daignent les troncher alors qu'elles ne sont que de pâles ersatz de Naines, c'est bien ça ? Le coupa Kili, fou de rage. Vous apprendrez, seigneur Aghravin, que sans les putes que vous dénigrez tant, vos troupes auront tôt fait de devenir complètement ingérables ! Jamais les Nains n'ont appris à dompter leurs désirs : je ne vous donne pas une semaine avant d'être complètement dépassés par la situation ! Sans les prostitués, les archers, que leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques n'hésitent pas à utiliser comme vides-couilles quand ils n'ont rien d'autre sous la main, et tous les pauvres Nains qui ne peuvent pas dire autre chose que « oui » lorsqu'ils se retrouvent acculés par plus fort ou plus nombreux qu'eux, vous tous, pervers débauchés, vous retrouverez bientôt à supplier pour que nous daignons vous offrir nos corps pour quelques minutes !

Thorin était stupéfait, complètement incapable de réagir face à ce qu'il entendait. Bon, il savait bien que quelques petites habitudes n'allaient pas au sein de ses armées ou vis-à-vis des Nains homosexuels, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la situation puisse s'être dégradée à ce point. Kili non plus, n'en avait eu aucune idée avant que, guidé par son instinct, il ne décide de mener une enquête. La liberté que ceux qui avaient du pouvoir avait prise sur les autres l'avait absolument écœuré ! Et pour bon nombres de Nains avec lesquels il avait parlé, cette situation était normale ! Après tout, ils en retiraient un certains plaisir eux aussi, et puis ils avaient beau être les receveurs, ils étaient des Nains : inutile d'aller se plaindre et de passer pour des fillettes, ils pouvaient endurer la douleur avec autant de courage qu'un autre !

Ah ça, c'est sûr qu'avec leur orgueil, les violeurs devaient s'assurer que leur victime aient elles-aussi un minimum de plaisir : c'était tout bénef après tout ça prouvait qu'ils assuraient comme des bêtes, étant capables de faire jouir même un Nain au départ réticent, et puis, impossible de porter plainte ensuite, puisqu'ils avaient _aimé_ se faire violer !

Kili avait eu énormément de mal à leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient le droit de se rebeller, qu'ils n'étaient pas que des objets soumis au bon plaisir de Nains qui se prétendaient supérieurs parce qu'ils n'étaient en fait que des brutes épaisses. Mais il avait longtemps plaidé, et peu à peu, le feu de son indignation s'était propagé. Soutenus par un membre même de la famille royale, archer lui aussi, et pourtant reconnu comme un des Nains valeureux qui avaient participé à la reconquête d'Erebor et à la glorieuse Bataille des Cinq Armées, tous ceux qui avaient un jour subi la tyrannie sexuelle de Nains peu scrupuleux avaient senti leur âme s'élever contre leurs bourreaux quotidiens. Cela avait aussi été l'occasion pour Kili de découvrir les affres du monde de la prostitution, dont les garçons devaient, sous la domination des mêmes Nains qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à harceler et violer, ouvrir les cuisses à quiconque payait, sans que les règles minimum d'hygiène et qu'un minimum de protections contre les coups et pratiques à risque ne soient assurés.

Faire disparaître quelques barons de la prostitution, avec l'aide d'Hanarr et de Dwalin qui n'avait pas pu résister longtemps au regard suppliant de Ori qui l'implorait d'aider Kili -n'avait-il pas lui aussi subi ce genre de brimades avant de devenir sien ? Ne voulait-il donc pas venger son amant?-, avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il n'avait suffi que d'un appât (un beau jeune Nain un peu dénudé), et d'une attaque surprise. Cinq proxénètes jouaient donc les vers de terre, ficelés et bâillonnés dans la cave des _Délices de Sodome_, pour les autres, un petit tour dans leur bureau (pendant qu'ils étaient distraits par un autre appât, du genre Nain mignon et lascif), avait suffi à les confondre avec de biens sales affaires d'argents.

Dans chaque bordel, les prostitués, libérés de leur maître, avaient élu leurs chefs et porte-paroles. Kili avait posté les archers, déterminés à arracher, par la force s'il le fallait, le respect qui leur était dû, à tous les endroits stratégiques, de sorte que si les ordres de son Oncle, que Kili n'imaginait pas un seul instant régler les choses par la force, venaient à être outrepassés, la défense puisse s'organiser. Au nez et à la barbe de tous, le quartier des plaisirs étaient devenus une véritable place forte.

-Je vous enverrez mon corbeau Munin dans trois jours pour savoir ce que vous avez décidé, reprit Kili. D'ici là, j'espère que vous aurez compris que ce que nous avons entrepris est loin de n'être qu'une rébellion stupide et enfantine. Que Mahal guide vos pensées et vos choix.

Sur ces mots, Kili accomplit une courbette moqueuse et s'éloigna, le dos droit et tendu par la colère et la fierté. Sitôt la porte refermée sur lui, les disputes éclatèrent au sein du Conseil. Bilbo récupéra le parchemin où étaient inscrits les revendications de Kili et de ses pairs, et le lut avec Thorin.

Fili demeurait quant à lui bouche bée. Kili avait-il conscience du charisme qu'il possédait lorsqu'il se battait ainsi pour une cause en laquelle il croyait ? Enflammé par la colère et la détermination, il dégageait une aura de force et de dangerosité absolument divine. Une bouffée de désir et de fierté réchauffa Fili alors qu'il songeait que ce magnifique Nain était son frère, et qu'avec un peu de patience, d'efforts et de chance -l'amour ne se commande pas après tout-, il serait à lui. Il prit le parchemin que lui tendait Thorin et le lut à son tour, déterminé à soutenir de toute son âme la cause de son frère, s'il la trouvait juste, et ainsi lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

oOo

Kili faisait les cent pas dans l'ancien bureau du directeur des _Délices de Sodome_, reconverti en QG général du Mouvement pour la Reconnaissance du Droit au Respect des Archers, Prostitués et Uke. Cela faisait deux heures que Munin était parti et il attendait avec impatience de recevoir enfin la réponse du Conseil, mais surtout celle de son oncle et de son frère.

Hanarr, assis nonchalamment sur le bureau en chêne, faisait virevolter un couteau entre ses doigts tout en suivant du regard les allers et retours de son ami.

-Ne te fais pas autant de mauvais sang. Tu as Bilbo de ton côté, ce qui veut dire que Thorin l'est aussi, il ne peux rien refuser à son Hobbit de toute façon, et je suis sûr que ton frère n'est pas assez intolérant pour ne pas reconnaître que ta cause est juste.

Kili poussa un lourd soupir et s'affala sur une chaise. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira à nouveau.

-On ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme.

-Et tu penses que Fili est assez immature et futile pour te punir en ne te soutenant pas ?

-Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Rétorqua violemment Kili en se relevant vivement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?

-Il me manque... j'avais espéré qu'il me rejoigne... que maintenant qu'il sait pourquoi je me bats, il viendrais lutter à mes côtés.

-Bon sang Kili ! Tu l'as évité et tenu à distance pendant presque un mois ! A la place de ton frère je serais convaincu que tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés et te laisserais tranquille justement !

-Oui... oui tu as raison. Mais d'habitude quand je m'éloigne...

-D'habitude quand tu t'éloignes, ce n'est pas parce que tu es furieux contre lui et que tu viens de lui hurler ces quatre vérités avec autant de subtilité qu'un oliphant dans un magasin de jouet en porcelaine.

-Rhaaaaaaaa, tu m'agaces ! D'accord j'y suis allé un peu fort, tu as raison ! Je me suis peut-être défoulé sur lui de tout ce que d'autres m'ont fait subir, mais il me manque quand même, ce foutu blond !

Kili se laissa à nouveau tomber dans un fauteuil, bras croisés, la lèvre du bas en avant dans une moue boudeuse tout bonnement craquante. Hanarr sauta de son perchoir, s'avança vers lui et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs, entourant de ses bras musclés la silhouette grincheuse de son ami.

-Je suis toujours là moi, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te consoler...

-Ah, mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Râla Kili, amusé par le jeu de son ami.

-Allons, comment pourrais-tu refuser les avances du plus beau Nain d'Erebor ? Plaisanta Hanarr en lui dédiant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu n'es pas blond.

-Oh par Mahal ! Comment pourrais-je survivre après un refus si catégorique ? Je sens mon cœur se fendre par le milieu et se briser en un million de petits éclats qui transpercent ma poitrine avec une violence inouïe ! Le froid m'envahit, ma vision se trouble !

Kili gloussa face aux bouffonneries de son ami et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu es bête !

-Plus sérieusement, nos étreintes me manqueront quand tu te seras enfin décidé à avouer ton amour à ton frère.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas le moindre doute quant à sa réponse.

-Pas la moindre, non. Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour moi ton frère est un grand couillon qui confond dévotion fraternelle et amour passionnel.

-Mouais... depuis le temps quand même...

Hanarr allait répliquer quand Munin croassa à la fenêtre, un parchemin noué autour de la patte. Kili se précipita sur lui et s'empara fébrilement de la missive.

-C'est d'oncle Thorin !

_Kili, la situation ici est encore loin d'être résolue. Le Conseil est particulièrement partagé entre ceux qui te soutiennent, ceux qui approuvent tes idées sans aimer les réformes que soulèvent tes revendications, et ceux qui te sont absolument opposés._

_J'ai eu bien du mal à les empêcher de répondre à ta « déclaration de guerre » par les armes, et il a fallu toute mon autorité et celle de Fili pour les dissuader d'attaquer le quartier des plaisirs avec leurs propres soldats. _

_Depuis, le débat est des plus tendu. Bilbo lutte avec toute sa volonté, mais tu te doutes que beaucoup contestent sa place au Conseil et considèrent qu'il n'a pas son avis à donner, n'étant pas au fait de notre histoire, de nos mœurs et de notre culture. Je pèse de toute ma position de Roi en ta faveur, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant. Pour l'instant, chacun de nos votes s'est fini avec une parfaite égalité entre les pour et les contre et les votes blancs. Les seules choses qui pourront faire pencher la balance dans les prochains jours, ce sont les conséquences de la grève (beaucoup de Nains commencent à se plaindre et font pression pour que la situation se rétablisse) et Dûne. Tu sais qu'en tant que seule Naine au Conseil, son opinion a beaucoup de poids. Presque autant que la mienne. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée aux réunions et personne ne sait pour l'instant comment interpréter son comportement. _

_Je t'enverrai des nouvelles dès que la situation évolue. Je te conseille de disperser des tracts au sein de la population et d'en profiter pour réaffirmer votre position, le manque et l'usure viendront à bout de nombre de récalcitrants._

_Je suis fier de toi._

_Thorin_

_PS : Fili, si tu es avec ton frère, tu pourrais prévenir : ça fait deux jours que je ne te vois qu'en coup de vent et que tu n'assistes plus aux conseils, ta présence est toujours requise et ce n'est pas parce que tu as affirmé soutenir Kili que tu ne dois pas maintenir ta position._

Kili se sentit infiniment ému du soutien de son oncle et de celui de son frère, cependant, la nouvelle de son absence l'inquiéta. Thorin le croyait avec lui, et lui le croyait au palais... Il sentit l'inquiétude étreindre son cœur et choisit d'expédier tout de suite les formalités politiques : il décida de suivre les conseils de son oncle, et lança l'élaboration de tracts qu'ils distribueraient le lendemain tout en manifestant dans les rues.

Une fois les ordres donnés, il put enfin se poser dans sa chambre pour songer tout à son aise à Fili. Devait-il lui envoyer une lettre d'excuses ? Argh, sa fierté le lui interdisait formellement ! Et puis Fili avait des choses à se faire pardonner lui aussi. Et puis il n'était même pas sûr que la lettre lui parviendrait. Deux jours qu'il était introuvable... Comme Dûne... Y avait-il un lien ou était-ce une coïncidence ? Kili n'avait pas souvenir que Fili et Dûne aient été particulièrement proches ou même qu'ils se côtoyaient vaguement. La Naine était de la même génération que leur défunte mère, et avait été mariée à un membre du Conseil dont elle avait pris la place à sa mort. Elle avait toujours refusé de se remarier, ce qui avait soulevé un tolet à l'époque : les Naines étant rares, elles avaient comme devoir primordial de se marier au plus tôt pour engendrer une descendance. Mais rien n'y avait fait et Dûne était restée célibataire. Kili espérait vraiment qu'elle serait de son côté : sans soutien, ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal à s'imposer.

oOo

Une semaine se passa entre distributions de tracts, hurlements de rage, nouveaux alliés, manifestations virulentes, nouveaux ennemis, échauffourées entre manifestants et opposants et supplications. Près d'une semaine et demi, et Thorin était bien obligé de reconnaître que son peuple n'était qu'une bande de loups en chaleur. Les plaintes de Nains offusqués de ne pouvoir accomplir les plus naturels de leurs désirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et paniquées. Si tout d'abord elles avaient été rageuses, exigeant que le Mouvement pour la Reconnaissance du Droit au Respect des Archers, Prostitués et Uke soit démantelé par la force si nécessaire, elles se faisaient de plus en désespérées, presque suppliantes : qu'on leur accorde ce qu'ils veulent, par pitié, et que les maisons closes reprennent enfin du service ! Les gars n'en pouvaient plus ! Peu à peu, les membres du Conseil commençaient eux-mêmes à ployer : certains étaient directement touchés par la grève, d'autres ne pouvaient plus s'attaquer à leurs amants contraints habituels, qui s'étaient organisés, sous les conseils de Kili, pour ne jamais se déplacer seuls et ainsi compenser leurs faiblesses par la force du nombre.

Fili lui, revêtu d'une cape sombre qui masquait complètement son visage et accompagné d'un compagnon dissimulé de façon similaire, se dirigeait vers le QG de son frère. Ils avaient longtemps travaillé ensemble pour trouver une solution à quelques problèmes que Kili n'avaient pas descellés. Il était en effet trop accaparé par des soucis concrets pour avoir le recul nécessaire qui lui aurait permis d'analyser la situation de façon plus globale. Or, pour que ses revendications soient possibles à appliquer, c'était un pan entier de la société naine qu'il fallait changer, et pour ce faire, de longues recherches avaient été faites, recherches qui avaient échues à Fili, qui avait été rejoint entre temps par une personne toute aussi déterminée que Kili à changer la société naine, et qui avait l'avantage d'avoir une expérience et une position plus mûre et plus stable que celles du Prince Cadet.

Ils se firent arrêter par un garde à l'entrée du quartier des plaisirs, et Fili n'eut qu'à ôter sa capuche pour qu'ils puissent continuer. Sans doute que Kili avait dû donner des ordres pour qu'on le laisse passer s'il venait à se présenter. Ils furent escortés et accompagnés jusqu'à la porte d'une maison close. Là on les fit entrer et on les conduisit dans un salon décoré de tentures rouges brodées d'or. Sans doute les appartements du maître du bordel. Qu'est-ce que Kili avait bien pu en faire d'ailleurs ? Il avait reçu il y a deux jours le rapport des soldats chargés de l'enquête concernant les Nains disparus ou incriminés soudainement, et comme il le pressentait, tous avaient un lien, étroit ou plus lâche, avec la monde de la prostitution. Kili avait dû s'en occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre... La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Fili sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de son frère : un mois et dix jours sans le voir, c'était vraiment trop long !

oOo

-Seigneur Kili ?

-Oui, Gromli ?

-Votre frère et l'un des ses compagnons sont dans votre salon.

Kili se redressa vivement, faisant voler les feuilles de son bureau. Hanarr le regarda avec amusement bredouiller avant de dire qu'il arrivait, recoiffant d'une main tremblante ses cheveux défaits par les soucis de la paperasserie.

-Alors, heureux ? Railla Hanarr.

-Oh, tais-toi... je suis mort de stresse oui !

-Il vient sans doute pour parler politique, ne t'emballe pas.

-Je sais ! Nos problèmes ne pourront être régler que quand tout ce bordel sera enfin résolu.

-Marre de faire passer le bien de l'État avant son bonheur personnel, mon Prince ?

-Le Prince te dit merde.

Kili lissa sa chemise avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le salon. Fili... Son cœur battit la chamade... Il n'avait pas changé... Il s'ébroua mentalement : évidemment qu'il n'avait pas changé ! Il ne s'agissait que d'un mois et dix jours, pas de dix ans et un mois ! Il n'était vraiment pas rationnel quand il s'agissait de son frère. Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce, incertain du comportement à adopter, et lui tendit la main en guise de salut. Fili la regarda, releva les yeux vers le visage de Kili qui, malgré ses efforts pour arborer un air neutre, laissait percevoir son trouble, et se saisit de sa main. Kili allait la lui serrer quand la poigne de Fili se referma et l'attira vivement à lui. Kili se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte de son frère, serré par ses bras puissants, plaqué contre son torse rassurant. Il referma ses bras sur le dos de Fili et ferma les yeux, heureux de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus pour ses paroles vives de la dernière fois. Fili plongea son nez dans le cou de Kili, heureux pour une fois de sa plus petite taille qui lui permettait de respirer discrètement l'odeur de son frère à même sa peau, dans un geste qui paraissait malgré tout normal entre deux frères. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, indifférents à leur environnement, quand une petite toux se fit entendre.

-Nul doute que vous avez dû beaucoup manquer l'un à l'autre, mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi jeunes gens.

Kili s'éloigna à regret des bras de son frère pour se tourner vers la nouvelle venue. C'était une Naine de l'âge de Thorin, s'il en jugeait par la mèche blanche sur sa tempe qui tranchait avec le reste de sa chevelure encore sombre. Elle avait des yeux verts perçant et une barbe fine, délicatement tressée et ornée. Il lui était impossible de voir ses vêtements sous la cape qu'elle portait, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était riche et n'occupait pas une moindre position à Erebor. Fili se posta à côté d'elle et se chargea des présentations.

-Kili, voici Dame Dûne. Elle siège au Conseil.

-Oh... oui, balbutia Kili, atrocement honteux de sa bévue, j'ai toujours tendance à dormir les yeux ouverts pendant les réunions. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir...

-Allons, allons, je ne suis pas vaine au point de m'offusquer. Vous n'êtes pas très physionomiste de toute façon, et je suppose que me voir dans un environnement comme celui-ci n'aide pas à me replacer. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous aviez remarqué que j'étais une Naine et pas un Nain de toute façon.

-C'est-à-dire que...

-Peu importe. Je suis ici parce que j'accepte de soutenir votre cause. Cependant nous devons discuter : j'ai mes propres conditions à imposer et nous devons parler des dispositions que nous devons préalablement prendre si nous voulons que nos revendications ne soient pas un coup de silex sur du foin humide.

-Très bien, venez donc dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Il serait très pénible et fastidieux pour un lecteur avide d'action et de romance de s'étendre sur cette longue discussion qui, si elle fut à l'origine d'une révolution considérable pour la société naine, ne marqua aucune avancée réelle dans la relation des deux frères. Voir Kili aussi investi, aussi brillant et aussi ingénieux dans ses propositions et ses arguments rendit Fili plein de fierté et gonflé d'un nouveau respect pour son frère : celui d'un dirigeant qui reconnaît la valeur d'un égal. Au terme d'un débat parfois assez houleux, Kili et Dûne se serrèrent la main d'un air satisfait et après une dernière étreinte un peu plus passionnée que ne le veut le code de la fraternité, Fili et Kili se séparèrent, cette fois avec la certitude de se retrouver dans trois jours.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le soutien de Dûne fit rapidement pencher la balance de leur côté, face à des opposants minés par leurs propres divergences et leurs désirs insatisfaits. C'est un Kili auréolé de sa victoire et soutenu par Hanarr, en qualité de second et bras droit, qui franchit la porte de la salle du Conseil pour la première fois depuis sa déclaration de guerre.

La tête haute, le pas ample et la démarche assurée, il regarda avec amusement les visages creusés par la fatigue, la lutte, le manque et la défaite de ses adversaires. Le contraste avec l'énorme sourire de Bilbo -s'il continuait ainsi il allait bientôt se déchirer les zygomatiques-, le regard fier de Thorin, le rictus jubilatoire de Dûne et les airs satisfaits de Balin et Dwalin -sans doute Ori lui avait-il promis une belle récompense s'il contribuait à la victoire du Mouvement pour la Reconnaissance du Droit au Respect des Archers, Prostitués et Uke. Avant de prendre sa place sur le Siège des réclamations, les yeux de Kili croisèrent ceux de Fili, et il se sentit réconforté jusqu'à l'âme par la chaleur, la confiance et l'affection qui éclairait les iris azur de son frère.

Kili s'assit, ôta l'épingle de sa cape, l'installa sur le dossier de sa chaise et commença à classer les parchemins récapitulant leurs réclamations et conditions d'arrêt de siège, tout en jetant un œil perfide aux Nains qui commençaient à s'agiter d'impatience sur leurs sièges respectifs. Alors que Ghrain, dont l'entre-jambe devait se souvenir douloureusement de l'édifiante rencontre avec le genou de Kili, allait prendre la parole, Kili se leva et commença à parler.

-Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je ne me présente plus devant vous comme le représentant du Mouvement pour la Reconnaissance du Droit au Respect des Archers, Prostitués et Uke. Non, le MRDRAPU a changé. Il s'intitule désormais FLNAPU : Front de Libération des Naines, Archers, Prostitués, Uke. Je vois que vos regards se troublent et que vous vous demandez ce que viennent faire les Naines dans cette histoire. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Sachez que je ne suis plus seul désormais dans ma lutte, et que Dame Dûne, membre honoraire du FLNAPU, aura elle-aussi quelques exigences à exposer, exigences que le FLNAPU soutient entièrement.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la Naine qui d'un regard noir écrasant fit se ratatiner ses collègues sur leurs sièges.

_-_Nous sommes convenus que le problème primordial, celui duquel découle tous les autres, est que nous, les Nains, avons, et c'est malheureusement un impératif biologique, une libido quelque peu envahissante. Presque impossible de résister lorsqu'elle plante ses dents dans nos chairs et diffuse dans nos veines le poison de la luxure. C'est une honte et une faiblesse. Une honte parce qu'elle nous domine et dévore le meilleur de nous, poussant de nombreux Nains au viol et la barbarie, une faiblesse car il aura suffit d'une grève de sexe d'à peine plus de deux semaines pour mettre tous les Nains les plus puissants d'Erebor à genoux. Nous proposons donc que chaque adolescent apprenne, lors de la naissance et le développement de ses désirs, à les contrôler lors de stages auprès de professionnels. Les prostitués sont tout à fait capable de dispenser leçons et conseils théoriques qui permettront à chaque Nain de mieux appréhender sa sexualité et de mieux la contrôler. En se comportant comme des bêtes incapables de contrôler leurs pulsions, nombre de Nains se font honte à eux-mêmes et se rabaissent au rang d'animaux. Nous voulons donc donner les armes aux nouvelles générations afin qu'elles puissent se comporter avec toute la dignité que doit avoir le peuple Nain.

L'idée intrigua plus qu'elle révolta le Conseil des Nains. Apprendre la sexualité, voilà une idée à laquelle personne n'avait jamais pensé. Tout jeune Nain apprenait plus ou moins sur le tas, lors de ses premières relations sexuelles ou en tombant par hasard sur un couple peu discret.

-Par ailleurs, le viol et le harcèlement sexuel ont été trop longtemps tolérés par nos gouvernements et ne sont plus tolérables à nos yeux, comme ils n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais dû l'être. Le droit de dire « non » et de n'être pas insulté après un refus, le droit de se promener seul dans Erebor sans craindre les sous-entendus pervers, les attouchements indésirables et l'enlèvement dans une salle obscure suivi de viol seul ou en réunion, doivent être respectés. Nous demandons à ce que les lois existantes soient durcies et que des amendements soient ajoutés. Le viol est un crime au même titre qu'un vol ou un meurtre, il doit donc être jugé et sanctionné comme tel. Voilà pourquoi des peines d'emprisonnement et de dédommagement doivent être appliquées. Nous pensons également que les agresseurs doivent cependant bénéficier de mesures de remises de peine, s'ils acceptent de subir des stages lors desquels ils apprendront à se contrôler. Si cependant, un Nain se montre multi-récidivistes, nous pensons qu'il est du devoir d'assurer la sécurité et le bonheur de nos concitoyens en éliminant la menace par une mesure d'émasculation...

Les hoquets et des cris se firent alors entendre. L'émasculation !? Etait-il sérieux ?! Mais c'était barbare, immonde, criminel ! Comment osait-il ne serait-ce que...

-Comment j'ose ? Comment j'ose ?! J'ose pour toutes ces vies de Nains détruites ! Pour tous ces Nains blessés dans leur chair et dans leur âme par des tortionnaires et des bourreaux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent prendre ce qu'ils veulent en oubliant qu'ils n'ont pas sous eux des corps vides mais des cœurs déchirés par la honte, la douleur et la désespérance ! J'ose parce que je pense que l'émasculation n'est rien face à la souffrance des dizaines de victimes qu'un seul Nain brutal et dénaturé peut provoquer ! Si ce Nain, malgré plusieurs condamnations et chances données pour changer, n'est pas capable de traiter son prochain avec le respect et la dignité qui lui est dû, alors il est normal que la sanction s'abatte, et qu'elle soit implacable, comme lui l'a été. Nous récoltons ce que nous semons, mes seigneurs, le temps de l'immunité pour les criminels sexuels est révolu. Si vous craignez pour vos couilles, alors réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de tremper votre bite dans ce qui ne vous appartient pas.

Fili éclata de rire au milieu des cris et de la stupeur générale. Kili était épatant ! Véritablement épatant ! Rhétorique et franc parlé dans une même bouche, voilà qui formait un mélange détonnant. Oh, comme il avait hâte de lui faire la cour et de montrer à tous que ce Nain magnifique était à lui et rien qu'à lui...

Les dernières revendications, c'est Dûne qui les exposa. Lois plus strictes quant aux règles d'hygiène et de sécurité dans les bordels, qui, s'ils restent privés, doivent faire l'objet de visite de contrôle par l'État, même respect pour les prostitués que pour les autres citoyens, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vendent leur corps qu'ils sont à libre disposition, et surtout, droit pour les Naines de choisir leur époux, sans que personne, et particulièrement les familles n'aient rien à redire.

Si Kili avait toujours pensé que les Naines avaient de la chance, il avait eu tord. Si certaines en effet, étaient traitées comme des princesses, nombreuses étaient celles qui n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans le choix de leur mari. Nombre de familles profitaient en effet du statut de leurs filles pour les donner en mariage au plus offrant et ainsi améliorer leur position sociale. Tout à fait consciente de cette pratique révoltante, Dûne avait attendu avec impatience l'occasion de faire évoluer les mentalités et la situation, tout en jetant, depuis son siège au Conseil, les graines de la réforme dans les rangs des Nains. La révolte de Kili était tombée à point nommé pour faire bouger une situation sclérosée qui aurait fini par virer au drame.

Les réformes furent difficiles à voter, jusqu'à la dernière minutes Ghrain tenta d'inverser le cour des choses, et encore plus difficiles à appliquer. Il fallut des années pour changer les comportements des Nains, le suicide d'une victime et plusieurs émasculations avant que peu à peu l'équilibre et l'harmonie ne règnent à Erebor.

La cour que Fili fit à son frère devint légendaire. Exceptionnellement longue pour les Nains (trois ans), elle représenta dès les premiers mois de son application l'exemple même de l'amour brûlant et absolu dont rêvaient Nains et Naines. Cadeaux, déclarations et épreuves pour prouver son respect, sa qualité et sa vaillance, même amitié avec Hanarr, Fili n'épargna rien pour conquérir son frère, qui au terme de trois ans, finit par se lasser de le faire languir et accueillit Fili complètement nu dans sa chambre, un drap recouvrant à peine ses hanches. La rumeur raconte qu'ils dévastèrent la chambre de Fili, puis celle de Kili, leur salle de bain, leur salon, enfin toutes les pièces qu'ils traversèrent, et ce pendant près d'un mois, mois au terme duquel, ayant ravagé le bureau de Thorin, ils subirent une semonce mémorable qui leur laissa les oreilles sifflantes pendant deux jours.

FIN

**Il manquait juste le final, alors je l'ai rédigé, mais j'ai raccourci un peu la fin, alors désolée si vous trouvez que ça s'arrête un peu brusquement. J'ai pas vraiment le courage et la motivation pour continuer ou écrire une suite. Si jamais quelqu'un se sent l'envie d'écrire comment Fili a conquis Kili, je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient! Suffit juste de me prévenir!**

**Si je devais écrire une fanfic en ce moment, ce serait vraisemblablement un threesome (alors que je détestais ça avant), et plus précisément un Athos/Aramis/Porthos, parce que j'adore ces trois compères de la série de la bbc... sont trop beaux/touchants/mignons/badass/carrément sexy/attachants (rayez la mention inutile xD).**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouvez pour d'autres fanfictions pas prévues, et dans je ne sais pas trop combien de temps, et n'oubliez pas... reviews s'il-vous-plaît !**


End file.
